Starman:No Place
by mrwiseman-2
Summary: The Forrester/Hayden family moves on to Paul's job in Idaho. Their new home is a trailer park with an unusual menagerie of individuals that includes a psychic who watches the family closely. The group also includes a little boy who may have a special bond with Scott and Amy's alien–human son. When the boy goes missing in a blizzard will all be revealed to save his life?


**Starman: No Place**

_The Forrester/Hayden family moves on to Paul's job in Idaho. Their new home is a trailer park with an unusual menagerie of individuals that includes a psychic who watches the family closely. The group also includes a little boy who may have a special bond with Scott and Amy's alien–human son. When the boy goes missing in a blizzard will all be revealed to save his life? Also the family has avoided Fox for several months, but does a psychic vision of Scott being attacked by a red dog mean Fox is hot on their trail?_

Lake Park, Idaho...

The hum of the tires on the road had lulled the passengers of the car into a sort of hypnotized consciousness. Wearily they wove through mountain road after mountain road. Paul did his best to keep his eyes on the highway as he leaned in slightly to check to see if warmth continued to come out of the vents of the car. Although no one had complained, the cold air outside had slowly started to overwhelm the car's heater.

After two days of "back tracking" the Forester/Hayden family drove into Lake Park, Idaho in the late afternoon. The farther north they had traveled, it became colder and snowier. It had been getting chilly in Illinois, but there was something about the mountains that made the scenery feel even more glacial.

As was usually the case, Paul and his family had to travel for his job. Paul's latest assignment was to work for an offbeat nature and culture magazine that had its headquarters located in the small town of Lake Park. Driving through the downtown, Paul looked for the sign that directed him back to the highway. The magazine editor had sent word that the best and cheapest place to stay was on the outskirts of town in a place called _Heaven's Cove_. It was situated between Lake Park and the next town called Nicolas. So after finding the highway, the family fervently searched for any trace of their new home.

When the family arrived at a sign pointing to the left, they found their new situation far from heavenly. _Heaven's Cove_ was a small grouping of trailers set up next to a lake in the woods. It clearly was for seasonal vacationers, hunters, and fisherman. It was most definitely out of season. Scott suspected that was why it was so cheap. For a place that was to be their home, it gave every appearance of being un-home like.

"Well, considering our money and the cold, we will have to take whatever we can get," Paul said, sensing the mood of the car's occupants. The trailers looked like they had seen better days. Dinged and banged about, they appeared as if they had years of use.

Paul was right. They were all tired and cold. No one said a word in argument. Although the car was still trickling heat, a really warm place to stay for the sake of the baby was all on their minds.

Paul got out of the car and went up to a trailer labeled "_office"_ and disappeared inside. In less than five minutes, he exited with a large man older man, who cheerfully smiled and waved at the car. Paul jumped back in the car and started it up. The man walked up the short road and Paul slowly followed behind.

"The man is named Isaac Milner. He said he had only four trailers occupied right now. He said he is giving us his best." Paul smiled optimistically.

Scott could tell that his dad clearly believed the guy. He was not so sure. Scott wondered what the best of the junk heap would be, but said nothing aloud. Sometimes he was sure his dad could read his thoughts, because right after the thought traversed his mind, Paul turned to the back seat and gave him a look of chastisement. It might also have been that they had traveled so long together that Paul knew exactly what Scott would be thinking.

Actually the trailer they were shown to did look better. While the others might be more than twenty years old, this one looked merely ten. Scott silently exhaled and continued to lower his expectations.

Amy put another blanket on Adam as the family exited the car and entered the trailer. Jenny was relieved that it was clean. She did not relish the idea of their having to clean it before they could settle in for the night.

The trailer itself was long and narrow. When they entered they were in a furnished living room. Next to it was an open kitchen, with the counters fridge and stove on one side and table and four vinyl chairs on the other side. Beyond the kitchen on the left side was a hall. On one side of the hall was a very small bathroom consisting of a shower, sink, and toilet all crammed together. Next to the diminutive bathroom was a closet. The other side of the hall held a bedroom with two bunk beds. Then the master bedroom was strait at the back. It was only a slightly larger bedroom, but did contain a double bed.

Isaac Milner stood and proudly displayed his property.

Scott wasn't sure how to react, but decided it was enough that it was warm, clean, and furnished. He wasn't in the mood to get back into the car and drive back to town to search for some other place. Even being stuck with the bunk beds didn't deter him. Since the baby he and Amy had been too tired to much more in bed than sleep for short stretches of time and see to a wailing newborn.

Paul handed over one hundred and fifty dollars, courtesy of Liz Baines, for the thirty days rent. It was a bargain, even if the place was puny.

"Mr. and Mrs. Forrester, it is great to have you here. Now, I live down there behind the office if you need me. There is a laundry facility and a convenience store by the exit—if you didn't see it when you arrived. I am delighted to have another family here around the holidays—delighted. If you and yours don't have a place to go for Thanksgiving...Well, me and the missus host a dinner for the winter birds here at _Heaven's Cove_ in our lodge building down by the lake. You are more than welcome to join us."

"Winter birds?' Jenny asked, curiously.

Isaac chuckled, "That is what we call the folks who stay with us in the winter. Most of our customers stay here in the warmer months. Our winter birds live here year round. Right next to you is Annie Pike and her son Howard. She is a waitress in Nicholas and goes to college there. Good girl, but has no family support. Me and my Mary sort of think of her as ours—you understand. Then one row over is Carl and Evelyn Phelps...retired. He was a lawyer a while back. Now he takes care of Evelyn. She's got the dementia. The next road over are the Simpsons: Eugene and Babs—and their kids Kirk and Frances. Your kids might enjoy getting to know them."

Scott wondered how old these "kids" were, or how old he and Amy must appear to be to Mr. Milner.

Isaac continued, "Eugene works in Lake Park selling sporting goods. He says living here gets him close to his customers. Then finally there is our good friend Lara Sinclair. She is an interesting lady. She says she is a psychic. I ain't sure of that myself, but she's into some odd things. Peach of a lady. She always makes the yams with the marshmallows on it for our Thanksgivings. That's all of us."

Paul smiled. Isaac gave all impressions of being the kind and welcoming type. Paul could imagine he kept the park full of happy customers during the warmer seasons.

"Thank you, Mr. Milner," Paul replied.

"Ike, please. Mr. Milner was my father," He replied, chuckling.

Paul realized that social convention dictated that he introduce his family, and so he pointed and said, "This is my wife Jenny...my son Scott...his wife Amy...and my grandson Adam."

Ike seemed rather surprised that Adam belonged to such a young couple.

"I guess you two got married young like my Mary and I did. I was nineteen and she was seventeen—caused a bit of a stir in my day. We eloped. Her daddy came at me with a shotgun. But after a few choice words, and a few thrown punches, darned if he didn't come every year to Christmas at our house... and we went hunting every year with that very same shotgun he threatened me with," Ike said, as he laughed at the memory. "Glad to see young people not giving up on matrimony. Well, Mary has dinner for me. Let me know if you need anything—oh yeah— only phone we have is in the office if you need to make a call. Have a good night!"

Ike left. Paul and his family took a moment to survey their new home. It wasn't much, but it could be far worse.

Scott volunteered to get the gear, and soon everyone was unpacking in their rooms. Scott wondered again about being stuck in the room with the bunk beds. Scott reasoned the room was too small for the beds to be taken apart and placed together. Besides, sleep was the most precious commodity since Adam had been born. The bunk beds would be acceptable for now. So, after setting up a corner of the room for Adam's bassinette, Scott pulled down the covers of the top bunk.

Once they were all settled in, they gathered in exhausted silence for dinner. The night's dinner was a simple repast of canned beef stew, but it was enough after being travel fatigued. It might have been too much, for no one cleaned their plate. Instead they scraped them and one by one deposited them in the sink. Bodies too tired for doing the dishes after their long journey, the sink was where the plates would have to remain until morning.

In a scene that Scott thought sounded like the _Waltons,_ they all said good night to each other and went to bed.

Paul and Jenny's Room...

Paul was still fascinated with Jenny as "wife." Sex was one thing, but watching her evening rituals before she came to bed was an education in itself. Hair being brushed, creams applied, water glass for the side of the bed, window's cracked, and sometimes even brief moments of calisthenics before getting into bed.

After a few half-hearted jumping jacks she caught Paul sitting up and watching her from bed. She thought his face was as a child watching an exhibit at the zoo—transfixed by some bizarre animal. She laughed at how silly he must imagine her to be.

"I know everything I do must be strange."

"Yes," Paul said seriously.

Jenny gave him a mock look of disgust, "Thanks!"

Realizing his reply could be misinterpreted negatively, he hurried to explain, "I do not mean it is unacceptable, merely unknown to me until I found you again...and we began cohabitating."

Jenny chuckled and to show no hard feelings she got into bed, scooted over, and kissed him.

"Is this strange?" she asked using her best seductive voice.

Paul smiled and nodded, "Yes, but I like strange. I am an alien, you know."

Jenny laughed at his joke and Paul took her into his arms.

Scott and Amy's room...

In Scott and Amy's room, Scott had put a sleeping Adam into his bassinet in the corner, and then climbed up into the top bunk. He nearly hit his head on the ceiling, unsure if he was too tall or the ceiling too low. He suspected it was a little of both. Even before Amy came into the room, he began to drift off to sleep. He was still awake enough to hear the click of the light and the beds jiggle with Amy's movements.

All of a sudden he felt her climb into bed next to him. The space was cramped, but nevertheless, she squished her way in. Scott's only though was the fact that they were both in the top bunk and with one wrong move he could accidently make himself a widower.

"Amy we can't both be on the top bunk, you could fall," Scott whispered, hoping to avoid waking Adam.

"I do not want to sleep alone," Amy stated flatly.

Scott tried to consider the alternatives, which there were few, and replied, "Then we'd better move to the bottom bunk."

In a few minutes they were settled into the bottom bunk. Amy wrapped her arms around Scott and snuggled into his shoulder. Scott wished for more, but doctor's orders would not allow for it yet. Considering the separation they had endured a month ago, Scott was happy just to have Amy next to him. As they lay tightly packed in the bottom bunk, it reminded Scott of the first time they shared a bunk.

In the darkness Scott chuckled, "Do you remember climbing into bed with me a year and a half ago in the cabin?"

"Yes, Paul told me I could not do it again...I guess that is not true anymore," Amy replied, as if suddenly aware and amazed at the contradiction.

Scott chuckled again.

Scott remembered how he had been shocked to wake up to a peculiar alien girl wrapped around him trapping him in bed. He couldn't even get out until she chose to get out. The worse thing was the fact that he liked the feelings she brought about as she put her arms around him then and now. Of course then, he had to fight those feelings. Now, he was free to express them.

"I love you," Scott said in the darkness. Scott was not over dramatic about how he said those three little words. It was as if he was stating a fact—a wonderful fact.

Amy always felt her most human when Scott told her of his love. A surge of emotion always flared within her human body that reassured her in her newfound humanity. She had come to know the emanating wave of feeling was the love she returned to her husband. She loved Scott Hayden with all her heart.

Amy propped herself up and in the dark found Scott's lips with her fingertips, leaned in, and gave him a passionate kiss.

After the kiss, she settled back down into his arms as she smiled in the darkness.

"If you kiss me like that again, I need to take a cold shower like I did after the first time you crawled in bed with me," Scott said fervently.

Amy was puzzled, "Why did you take a cold shower? I prefer warm ones." Sometimes Scott made no sense at all. Amy still found some human behaviors puzzling.

Scott sighed and decided they needed to get to sleep before Adam woke up to be fed. He simply said, "I explain tomorrow. We're both tired. Good night."

"Good night, Scott Hayden."

In the quiet of _Heaven's Cove_, the inhabitants of the trailer drifted off to sleep.

The Next Day...

Mornings now required more precise choreography at the Forrester-Hayden home. One bathroom and four people required a lot of compromise. That first day, Paul and Jenny were moved to the front of the line to use the bathroom. Paul was going to work, and Jenny was going into town to get supplies. She had determined they would all need warmer coats, and had written down sizes first thing that morning. Jenny was also in charge of stocking up the pantry with a grocery store visit. She and Paul wouldn't be back until the end of the day.

It was determined that Scott and Amy would stay back at the trailer. Scott was not thrilled to be left behind. He was eager to find a job. More people meant more expenses, and as far as he was concerned he had even more responsibility than Paul to provide for the family. He felt responsible for himself, Amy, _and_ Adam. In truth he knew that Paul wanted him to not work, but instead try the college in Nicolas. Several times at breakfast he'd mentioned being happy to hear there was a school nearby. To his credit, Paul hadn't insisted Scott go to college. After their discussion in Oregon about Scott needing to have a voice in decisions, Paul was trying hard to let him be an adult. Nevertheless, Paul was obvious in his hope that Scott would go to school somehow.

Scott wasn't opposed to the idea of college. He still longed to go, but in his mind it didn't seem practical right now. Scott figured he'd look around the campus in Nicolas, but until the new semester started he wanted to work.

Scott counted on Paul's promise to him that soon he could go to Lake Park to look for a job. For today however, his job was laundry. Scott was not ecstatic. It had never been his favorite job when it was just he and Paul. On their own they had worn clothes a little longer then propriety allowed, but they were guys. They were never particularly fussy. Laundry used to be a few t-shirts, socks, and underwear done when time permitted. Now there was a lot more items of clothing, many of which were feminine things Scott had no idea how to wash. He suspected he would be reading a lot of labels. Even though they traveled relatively light, Scott was amazed how much he had to wash as he looked at an overflowing basket in the hall.

Scott decided he would take Adam and go do laundry. He could use the company. Amy could go and get a few things for their lunch at the convenience store Ike mentioned the day before.

So with Adam in tow, Scott began his day doing laundry in the _E-Z Heaven Laundry Spot_. It wasn't a large facility, just a large room surrounded on three sides with windows. On the windowless back wall were six dryers. Two rows of washers jutted out from one side. Counters sat at the end of each row for folding. A grouping of chairs sat next to the widows and looked out at the park.

Other than the splashing sounds from the washer and the whirr of the dryers, Scott worked in relative quiet. His eyes darted up from time to time to evaluate his surroundings. He was underwhelmed. Scott then looked to Adam sitting strapped into his baby seat on top of a counter.

"You and I are going to have to get used to this place. It is no place special—that is for sure. Makes me miss Carter that much more," Scott lamented as he shoved a load into the washer and glanced at the wide blue eyes of his son. While waiting for a load to spin out in the washer, Scott studied his surroundings again hoping he was missing something.

The trailer park, as Scott peered out the side window of the building, reminded him of a hand. The "wrist" was the entry from the highway into the park. On one side of the entry road was _The Heaven Mart_, and on the other the laundry facility. Then there were five "fingers" that split up and were the roads. The office was the first building on the short road of the thumb. Three other trailers sat on either side of the road behind it. The last of which, was Scott's new home. Then each of the other four finger-like roads held five trailers; three to the left and two to the right. The "pinky" however was in this imaginary hand the longest finger. It trailed down the hill towards the lake. Scott imagined the lodge that Ike mentioned must be down the hill on that road, although he could not see it from his vantage point.

The wash machine stopped its noise and Scott moved his put a load in the dryer. He was startled that a small boy had managed to come in without his notice. The boy of about 7 years, had climbed onto a chair next to the counter that held Adam's carrier. Apparently he had moved it there so he could have a look at the baby. Adam seemed to be mesmerizing to the little boy. Although he wasn't touching Adam, Scott was naturally uneasy about any stranger being near his son.

"Hey! What are you up to?" Scott said, sharply. He set his basket down and moved toward the boy.

The little boy startled, and Scott regretted speaking so forcefully. He was only a little kid. The little boy started to get down, no doubt to make a speedy exit, but Scott apologetically replied, "I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry."

The boy relaxed, and then asked, "Is he your kid, mister?"

Scott came over to the counter and saw the boy was small, thin, and blond. He had big brown eyes and a_ Yankee's _baseball cap on his head. He gave every appearance of being bright and inquisitive. Scott decided he liked the kid right away. Besides, Scott figured that interacting with this kid might be good practice for when Adam got older.

"Yeah—he is my son."

The boy glanced back and forth between Adam and Scott as if to confirm that what Scott said was true. Then he sat down in a seat across from Scott's dryer.

He must have been satisfied with Adam's paternity, because he then asked, "What's his name?"

Scott replied, "Adam."

"Just, Adam? Don't he have two other names? Mine is Howard Lee Pike."

Scott smiled and said, "Nice to meet you Howard Lee Pike. My name is Scott, and this is Adam Forrester Hayden."

"Forrester is a weird name," Howard said, scrunching up his nose. He clearly did not approve.

Scott came over and sat down by Howard, and replied, "My Dad's last name is Forrester."

"Your last name is different from your Dad's last name too? My Dad's last name is Guthrie, but mine is Pike."

Scott thought that Howard must be rather smart to notice both the name difference, and that they shared it in common.

"Yeah, but your Mom's name is Annie Pike, so you have her last name," Scott said, reassuringly.

Howard looked amazed and replied, "How did you know my mom's name?"

Scott explained, "Ike...I mean Mr. Milner told us all of our neighbor's names. He said that right next to the trailer that we are staying in lived you and your mom. So I guess were neighbors."

Howard grinned at the revelation.

"Adam Forrester is my neighbor?" he asked, excitedly. He then went back to the chair and climbed up again to see Adam.

Scott got up and joined him at the counter. Adam's blue eyes promptly found Howard's face. Howard was delighted and wiggled his fingers to keep Adam's attention.

"Yep, you must like babies, Howard."

Howard carefully put his petite finger in Adams hand and giggled when Adam gripped it. He then scrutinized closely every detail of Adam that he could see. Scott kept a close eye on Howard, but he was gentle and seemed harmless.

"I like Adam Forrester," Howard said bluntly, as if coming to a conclusion.

"You don't like all babies, but just Adam —?" Scott asked curiously.

"I like Adam 'cause he is different...I can tell."

Scott was now the one to be startled. Maybe he was being overly sensitive, but Scott knew Adam was very different. Howard had said "different" with such conviction he wondered if somehow Howard noticed something alien about Adam. He'd heard kids have special instincts about things, maybe Howard could tell. He was about to ask him to explain himself when the door of the laundromat flew open.

"Howard Lee! I have been looking for you for a half hour. You know you are not supposed to leave without telling me. I was scared to death."

The young woman of about twenty-two was petite, blond, and thin. Scott found himself comparing child to parent as Howard had done minutes ago. Even if she had not said a word, Scott would have known that the woman was Annie Pike, Howard's mother.

Annie noticed Scott and Adam and said, "Gee, I hope he wasn't being a pest."

Scott shook his head. "No. We were just introducing ourselves. We are neighbors."

Howard pointed to Adam, and said to his mom, "His name is Adam Forrester Hay—" He looked to Scott for help.

"Hayden," Scott said, and offered Annie his hand, "And I am Scott Hayden."

"Annie Pike...and you have met Howard Lee," Annie motioned to Adam, "Is he yours?"

"Yes."

"You moved in next door. I think I saw your girl a few minutes ago across the road. She lives there with you?"

Scott explained, "That is my wife, Amy. My parents are in town today. My dad is working and my mom is shopping for groceries."

Annie smiled wistfully, "It is just me and Howard Lee at my place. It must be nice having so much family around."

Scott said with amusement, "Most of the time...It works for us."

"Momma, his dad and him have different names too!" Howard announced, excitedly.

Annie became notably embarrassed. Before he could say anymore, Annie turned Howard towards the door and said, "I am sorry he bothered you. He likes to go exploring. Nice to meet you."

"You too. Like I said he wasn't a problem!" Scott shouted as Annie headed out the door.

When they left Scott leaned in and regarded his son, wondering what Howard could have derived from his short acquaintance.

PEAK Magazine, Lake Park...

Paul and Jenny went their separate ways once they got to town. Jenny gave Paul a kiss goodbye, a human ritual he liked quite a bit, and he entered into the office of PEAK Magazine. The office itself was an old downtown brick storefront on the main street of Lake Park.

Inside the furniture was sleek and modern, with bright colors, chrome, and modern art. Framed magazine covers were displayed throughout the outer office. Paul thought it appeared to be a successful business.

Paul counted six people milling about, presumably working on the next issue of _PEAK Magazine._ All at once, one of the men who had been focused on an art table popped up his head and took notice of Paul's arrival.

With a voice of enthusiasm he shouted "You're here! Wonderful!" He came over and shook Paul's hand vigorously. The excited man had long shaggy blond hair, was lean and muscular, and sported a tropical shirt that mimicked the colors of the room. After the handshake, he motioned towards a door which read: _Frank Allen, Editor and Chief. _Paul followed behind him as he entered. Then the man shut the door behind him and offered Paul a chair.

Sitting down next to Paul, he said, "I cannot tell you what your being here means to us. PEAK is finally making its mark and to have the Paul Forrester. Wow!"

Paul was a bit overwhelmed by the gushing, but smiled.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Frank Allen. When I saw your work on Vietnam—it was incredible. To be honest, I didn't think you did nature shots, until our mutual friend Marcia Davenport sold me some pictures you took for her in Palmetto Desert. Let's just say they were exactly what we need here at _PEAK_. I put one on the cover two months ago and our readership increased 30%. Of course fans of your work no doubt led to that boost."

Paul had to interrupt, and asked, "How is Marcia?"

"She had a novel published about two months ago. I think she and Jack have been married for almost a year now. She still living out there in that dessert she loves—crazy happy. More power to her right?"

Paul didn't quite understand what Frank meant by "power," but smiled and agreed. He was glad Marcia was happy.

"Well, now that you are here I am delighted to have a few more pictures by Paul Forrester. Your photos will be a feature of an entire issue. _PEAK_ _Nature by Paul Forrester_—how does that grab you?"

Paul was instantly concerned and asked, "You are going to publish the pictures with the name Paul Forrester? I would prefer to have them published anonymously." Paul could imagine his name in a national magazine would create a trail for George Fox to follow.

Frank's face became serious. "To make this worth wile for me I have to have Paul Forrester under the photos. It is the lynch pin of my plan."

He did not know what a "lynch pin" was but, protecting his family meant everything to Paul. He suddenly realized that he would be unable to take the job, and rose from his seat.

"I thought it was explained...I am sorry..."

"Wait up—," Frank said, interrupting. He rose from his seat, "Liz did explain, but I also let her know my magazine is a fledgling in the magazine flock, and the cachet of having photos by the award winning Paul Forrester is what I need. I have a deal for you..."

Paul replied before Frank could finish, "But I cannot accept the job if the name Paul Forrester is on the photos. I am sorry to have to leave now." Paul went to the door.

Behind him Frank asked, "Is it just because of Fox or something more?"

Paul turned sharply and stared at Frank.

Frank rose from his chair and quickly explained, "Hey, I get it. You are on the run from some government type. Fox was already here right after I published the photos I got from Marcia—kind of a jerk."

"Why did you hire me if you know I am 'on the run'? Are you working with Fox?" Paul asked, pointedly, noticing his own heart rate had increased. His thoughts traveled to Scott, Amy, and Adam at the trailer park without means of escape. He thought of Jenny. As they spoke, he wondered if she was in Fox's clutches.

"Whoa man! I marched on Washington. I organized peace protests in D.C. and Berkley. I have two friends currently underground. Hell no! I wouldn't help Fox unless you killed somebody. You didn't—did you?"

"No" Paul replied, eyeing Frank with continued suspicion.

Frank seemed relieved and said, "Good...I didn't think so, or that jerk Fox would have waved the bloody shirt to get me to inform on you. As I see it, I have the best offer you are ever going to get in your current state of affairs."

Paul was curious, and asked, "Offer?"

Frank smiled confidently, and went on, "I need your name. Right now, Fox has checked here in Lake Park. I have every reason to believe that when he sees more Paul Forrester photos in _PEAK_ he will assume I got them from some other source than Paul Forrester himself...and if he asks I'm hardly going to tell him you are here. I need you too much. Besides, I publish six times a year. You will probably be long gone before your issue arrives in his hands. So I get 'Paul Forrester' and you get the job you came for—and something more."

"Something more?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, I want to expand on my original job offer. I would like Paul Forrester to be to _PEAK_ what Norman Rockwell was to _The Saturday Evening Post_."

Paul did not understand Frank's reference, so he waited for Frank to explain.

"What I mean is your life 'on the run' puts you all over this country of ours...Why couldn't you take pictures as you go for _PEAK_—Nature shots and human interest. You and I could set up a place for you to send them, and you could be long gone before Agent Fox finds your trail. Besides, like I said before, your pictures would be published on a sort of delay...as I can see it would be minimal risk to him finding you. The upside would be job security for you and a successful magazine for me—_the_ magazine of the award winning Paul Forrester. What do you say?"

Paul couldn't help but find the idea of regular income appealing. It was no longer just he and Scott, but also Jenny, Amy, and Adam. With increased humanity came a heightened sense of responsibility. Paul had promised in his vows to care for Jenny. Scott might be able to not give up on college if they had enough money without him having to work. Amy needed to be with Adam, and money would make it all that much more possible. Paul could take pictures as they traveled and then also take other work. It was a good offer, but only if he could trust Frank. Paul looked at Frank and decided he didn't appear to be behaving dishonestly. The longer he'd been human the more Paul realized life was as Scott had taught him, "a leap of faith." Paul took a breath and decided to leap.

Paul nodded and watched as Frank lit up with a grin. He once again shook Paul's hand and then said excitedly, "Right on man—Right on!"

Convenience Store...

Amy knew she would only have to buy enough lunch for her and Scott, since Jenny was shopping for groceries in town. She thought was also a good idea to look around for what else the small store possessed in case something was needed later. Therefore, she took her time surveying all products offered. It was a small store, but it held quite a few items.

Amy made a mental note of the diapers and other baby things. In her basket, she placed two apples, a bottle of milk, cheese slices, bread, and bologna. She came up to the counter where an older woman was watching television.

The woman turned and began punching in numbers into the cash register, but remained engrossed in a story on TV.

At a commercial, she turned, smiled at Amy, and asked, "Don't you just love this soap?"

Amy glanced at her groceries. She didn't remember grabbing any soap. Besides, the lady was holding bologna as she was talking. Amy had never heard of anyone calling bologna, soap.

Amy looked up confused and asked, "Soap?"

The cashier laughed, "I know those in the industry like to call them daytime dramas, but I have been watching this here soap for fifteen years. I love it. Today we are supposed to find out if Redmond is really the father of Sarah's baby, or if it is Lawrence. I think it will actually be Andre's baby since they were kidnapped last year on Enrico DeNapoli's island. They were awfully chummy in that cave before the hurricane hit. Of course, when Redmond saved her from the serial killer back in Franklin Falls it certainly put the kibosh on that other romance. Heck, she wouldn't have even looked at Lawrence if Redmond hadn't slept with her sister..."

The cashier noticed Amy appeared completely lost by her chatter, and replied, "Oh I am sorry, I sometimes forget most folks are not as obsessed as I am about my soaps—_Destiny's Edge_—the show on T.V." She gestured to the screen where a blond woman in a flashy pink dress was begging some man with slick backed hair not to leave Franklin Falls with a woman named Kimberly.

It dawned on Amy that Redmond, Sarah, Lawrence, and Andre where characters in the television program this lady was watching. Amy still wondered what a "kibosh" was and how would you put it on someone.

"My name is Mary Milner—and you must be one half of the young married couple my Ike told me about. I think he said your name was Amy. He's got a good memory my Ike," she said, proudly.

Amy nodded.

"Say," Mary said, as if an idea had just come out of the blue, "Why don't you and your family come on down to the lodge tonight. Since you are our newest 'winter birds' we can introduce you all to your neighbors. We can have cake and coffee. How about at seven—waddya say?"

Amy had no idea what to say. Usually she would defer all such decisions to Scott or Paul. Human interaction was sometimes still a mystery, and she was often nervous about making an error. Before she could answer, Mrs. Milner continued, "That will be thirteen dollars and eight-nine cents—and we will see you at seven." She then with a smile turned to look at her TV and excitingly exclaimed, "Here it is—Dr. Fairchild with the results..."

Amy left the store and realized she had only uttered one word. And how saying the word "soap" had managed to get her obligated to go to a party, she had not a clue. She walked toward the trailer wondering if she would ever understand human social interactions.

Later...

Amy didn't know how to tell Scott they had a social obligation tonight. It was one party for which she had no idea how she had become ensnared.

Scott put together the lunch as she fed Adam. Then all at once it spilled out of her in the form of a verbal anxiety attack. "Mrs. Milner is having cake and coffee—and everybody and we have to go to get met tonight."

Scott, who had sat down to eat, and had his sandwich halfway to his mouth, stopped eating. Completely confused, Scott asked, "What?"

Amy took a deep breath and tried again. "Ike's wife was at the store. She said she wanted us to meet our neighbors and was going to have cake and coffee—and we have to be at the lodge at seven tonight." Amy's face looked as she felt that she had made a grievous error by somehow not extricating them from the commitment.

Scott asked, "How did that plan happen?"  
Amy anxiously replied, "I don't know, all I said was 'soap?'"

"What?" Scott said now wondering what on earth had gone on at the convenience store to get Amy so frustrated.

"Really, Mrs. Milner asked if I liked soap. I didn't know what she was talking about, and I asked, 'Soap?' But she didn't mean the stuff to wash with, but a TV show. A minute later she asked us to come down to the lodge to meet everyone and have cake—"

"—and coffee. I get it. Why did you say 'yes'?" Scott asked.

Amy became more agitated and sputtered, "I did not say 'yes'—I did not say 'no'. I said nothing but 'soap' the whole time I was there."

Scott chucked, "I have known people like that. Oh well, we will tell Dad...I met our neighbors next door today."

Scott went on to explain how Howard had found Adam interesting and different.

"You don't suppose he can tell?" Scott asked Amy.

Amy glanced down at Adam who had finished nursing and had drifted off to sleep. She smiled, finally calming from her minor ordeal at the store.

"He looks like you Scott Hayden—he does not glow blue. I do not know what Howard would see."

Scott gave her a sideways look, and replied, "You are never going to let me live down that 'glowing blue' thing are you?" Scott chuckled. He then came, took Adam, and returned to his seat. Amy did up her shirt and then began to eat her sandwich.

"What do you think he sees?" Amy asked in between bites.

Scott appraised his sleeping son in his arm. He looked ordinary and human. The parts of Adam that were alien were probably as well hidden as the parts that were alien within him. Yet as Scott had grown in the knowledge of what he was, he sometimes was convinced he felt the alien within. It wasn't merely the fact he could use the sphere, but also what he could do without the sphere. He had finally mastered turning on electronic objects without touching them. That ability had gotten him into trouble the previous week in Roysville. And from the beginning his dad had shown him their power to connect with animals. He may not have gills and scales, but if he thought about it, he definitely was weird.

Scott had to assume Adam was at least as "alien" as he was, but he couldn't help but believe that within Adam was something more—alien.

"I don't know," Scott replied to Amy's question. For right now Adam was a mystery to both humans and aliens in Scott's family. He was a unique child and they would have to wait to see what he would become.

Lake Park...at the end of the day...

Jenny was waiting in the car as Paul came out from the magazine office. Frank had spent the day working out the plan for Paul's employment and all the secrecy it would entail. Paul found that Frank had a good plan. Once a month, Paul would send a packet through the mail to a post office box in a small town of Maxwell, Idaho. Frank had a regular trip there monthly to visit a relative, so Fox wouldn't find the behavior unusual if he decided to watch him.

Then Frank would mail payment to a bank in Chicago. Paul did not indicate to Frank why he wanted it sent to Chicago, but Paul knew he would give Liz Baines access to the money to send back to him. Paul made it clear he would send photos only after his family had left the area shown in the photos. Frank promised he would also delay publishing photos for at least a month.

After ironing out the deal, Frank assigned Paul to take pictures of _PEAK_'s offices and the surrounding area. He wanted an issue to do a behind the scenes look at the new magazine. So for the next few weeks, Paul was to come and go as he pleased, taking photos of anything interesting related to the magazine.

Paul started right away and had several rolls of film used up by the end of the day.

By five o'clock, Paul shook Franks hand and headed out the door. As he and Jenny made their way toward the trailer court, he explained the deal he had struck with Frank.

"Can we trust him?" Jenny asked. She was concerned that Frank had already been in admitted communication with Fox.

Paul reflected on what he saw in Frank as they worked today. Frank interacted with Paul and his other employees with integrity. Paul nodded, and answered, "Yes. I think we can."

Jenny took a deep breath, put her trust in Paul, and said, "Okay."

Jenny then chuckled quietly.

"What?" Paul asked. He hadn't made a joke.

"It's strange," Jenny commented, "I mean it is different to not be alone—to not to be on the run alone. For so many years it was me alone against the world. Even when I had my brother around, or any friends, I still felt on my own...So few people ever believed me about you. I knew the truth and the danger of Fox. I hid and moved—and made all decisions myself." Jenny's thoughts traveled to her current situation, she was the very opposite of alone. She knew that every decision now impacted Paul, Scottie, Amy, and Adam. She had a family and it was wonderful. It still was a strange adjustment to begin thinking of decisions being for the group rather than just for herself.

Paul didn't seem to notice that Jenny did not act upset. Paul was afraid he had made a mistake, violated a marriage rule he had yet to learn. His face took on a look of concern, and he asked, "Was I wrong to take the job without speaking to you?"

Jenny smiled, "No. I wasn't complaining. In fact I am happy to have my family—my team. I never thought I'd have you and Scott back—never. Thinking over the deal, I think you were right to take it."

Paul was relieved, but believed he couldn't continue to make decisions on his own either.

"I should have talked to you. When Scott and I were in Oregon, he told me he needed to be involved in making his own choices. You should have a say in our decisions too. I am sorry, Jenny," Paul said, and glanced sideways at Jenny.

Jenny smiled again, and said, "We will figure it all out together." She then leaned into his shoulder thinking her life had become a fantastical mix of strange and normal. After fifteen years of loneliness, Jenny embraced life with gratitude. She was finally with her son, and this wonderful alien man whom she loved. It was a happy new day.

**_**  
Heaven's Cove...The Family Trailer...

In the frozen evening chill, they were all grateful to have the warm coats that Jenny purchased in town. The coats were all second hand, but still in good shape. With the bitter cold they were a vast improvement on the limited warmth of Scott's varsity jacket and Paul's leather jacket. They knew the coats would be needed tonight as they went off to their welcoming party. After bundling up, they ventured across the trailer park and down the hill towards the lodge.

The lodge was a large log cabin that sat at the end of the road. Behind it was a small lake, edged with a thick pine woods and mountains in the distance. Jenny had to comment how beautiful it was in the twilight. The swirling cold temperatures kept them from stopping to admire the riparian view for more than a moment.

They entered the lodge to find it lit up with a golden light of a roaring fire. The lodge itself was mostly one large open room. Noises from a side room indicated the lodge also contained a kitchen. With no one about they assumed that everyone must be in that kitchen.

After a second of hesitation, they took off their coats they turned their attention to the long table that sat in the middle of the room. It appeared that Mrs. Milner had prepared more than just a cake and coffee. On the table covered with a white tablecloth sat several plates full of cookies and pies. There were also three round cakes displayed artfully in the center.

The table itself was set for fourteen people. Scott figured that several tables had been pushed together after he noticed the stacked extra chairs on the sides of the room. He suspected that when the trailer park was hosting its summer season guests, the building probably served as a restaurant. As they stood trying to decide what to do next, the kitchen door swung open.

"Welcome! Welcome!" Ike jovially said coming out from the kitchen. He was carrying a bowl of potato chips and a container of dip.

"You are the first to arrive—which is great. That way you can meet everyone one at a time as they come in."

Soon Mrs. Milner entered toting two trays of small sandwiches, explaining not everyone may want just to eat sweets. Mrs. Milner set the trays down on opposite ends of the makeshift elongated table and then joined her husband in his greeting the new arrivals.

"This is all very nice of you Mrs. Milner," Paul said gesturing to the table full of food.

"Call me Mary. We love finding new members to join our family," Mary tittered, and continued, "You will have to excuse me for calling you family, but we get especially attached to our winter birds—you know. The summer folks come and go but our year round people make this the good place that it is to live. We don't have any children of our own, Ike and me, but we enjoy so much our friends here at the _Cove_. Family, even one pieced together, is so important."

"Yes," Paul responded, with a smile of agreement.

Before they could converse anymore, Annie and Howard Pike arrived.

When Howard saw Scott, he pulled off his coat and dropped it to the floor, much to the chagrin of his mother.

"Is Adam Forrester here?" Howard asked. Scott pointed to Amy who now held his small son in the baby carrier.

"Who's that?" Howard spoke, with a bit of concern.

"That is my wife Amy—Adam's mom. Amy this is Howard Pike and his mom Annie."

Scott turned to his parents, "—and this is my dad, Paul Forrester, and my mom, Jenny Forrester."

"Forrester. Like Adam's name in the middle, right?"

"Right," Scott replied nodding. Howard smiled pleased he had remembered the connection.

"Nice to meet you Howard," Paul replied cheerfully, "...and Annie."

Howard ignored Paul but instead quickly went over to Amy. Amy brought Adam's baby carrier down to the floor so that Howard could see Adam.

"He's been talking about that baby of yours all afternoon. Adam Forrester this—and Adam Forrester that. You'd think he was an angel from heaven, or something," Annie said, with a good natured laugh. "When I told him Mama Mary invited us to a party, the first thing out of his mouth was 'Is Adam Forrester going to be there?' Heck, I think this is the first gathering I didn't have to push him out the door to get to."

"He's special that's all," Howard definitively announced, from across the room. He sat cross legged on the floor in front of Adam. Howard wiggled his hands and watched Adam's eyes follow them.

Paul asked, "How is he special, Howard?"

Howard looked at Adam closely, and then looked up at Paul, "You know why—He can talk."

Paul, Scott, Jenny, and Amy all stood dumbfounded. Annie, who had no reason to take her son so seriously, was the one to respond. She giggled, "Howard Lee, I have been here as long as you and I haven't heard little Adam talk. What are you talking about?"

"He don't talk with his mouth, but his brain."

Scott felt compelled to ask, "Howard, what does he say?"

Howard touched Adam's tiny hand, and then said, "He don't _say_ anything 'zactly. He just tells me feelings. He gives me feelings when he likes something or not." Howard then started wiggling his hand again, and added, "He likes when I move my fingers—he tries to move his too."

Annie laughed at her son's nonsense, and asked Mary if she could help set up. Ike pointed out they had not put the punch bowl out yet, and she promptly went to get it. Annie had no doubt heard enough of Howard's flight-of-fancy.

Paul, Scott, Jenny, and Amy did not take their attention off Howard and Adam, because as they watched the baby slowly seemed to be trying to lift his hand and wiggle his fingers.

"It could be a coincidence," Jenny said, trying to be sensible.

"It could be," Paul said, not sounding totally sure.

A rush of cold air came from the door and four people quickly entered the room, taking the attention from Adam to the frozen blast.

Ike piped, "Babs! Eugene! Kids! Glad you could make it."

"Are you kidding, Ike? Gene would walk a mile on broken glass for Mary's coconut cake," Babs said, laughing as she took off her coat.

Eugene chuckled and kissed Babs on the cheek. "She is right, and when she is right, she is right."

Eugene was a man of about fifty. Although going quite bald, he had managed to comb over what hair he had left to cover some his bald spot. Thin and lanky, Eugene was full of animation and expression. His clothes were slightly out of date, but his manners gave every impression of being happy-go-lucky. Ike had said he sold things, and Eugene was the epitome of the extroverted salesman.

Babs, his wife, was slightly younger than Eugene. By all appearances she might have been ten years younger. Although her makeup was a little thick and her clothes a little loud, she was perfectly pulled together. In her own way she was attractive. She had dark hair, brown eyes, and red nails that danced with expression as she talked. Like Eugene, she seemed to be the type who was always ready to smile and take control of a conversation.

Their seemingly more introverted kids, lingered in the background as they took off their coats. The eldest was a boy of about sixteen. The other was a girl of about eight. It was obvious that the girl and Howard were friends, because the she scanned the room and promptly made her way to Howard and Adam.

"His name is Adam Forrester Hayden, Fran," Howard said quietly to Fran.

Fran touched the baby's hand and smiled. She smiled shyly with pleasure at seeing the baby. Adam moved his head and looked around, but did not appear at all unhappy about the attention.

Howard promptly told her that Adam liked it when he wiggled his fingers. He then demonstrated. Soon, they were both wiggling together. Adam watched intently as they moved their fingers in little patterns...side to side...circles...lines...

Paul and his family found their going back and forth between Adam and the adults of the party.

Eugene looked to the newcomers, and said, "Glad to meet our newest members. I am Eugene, but call me Gene. This is Babs, the boy is Kirk, and that there is my princess, Frances." Eugene gestured to each family member as he spoke. He was a man proud of his family.

Paul, once again, introduced his family. Gene went down the row shaking each of their hands saying. "Glad to meet ya." He may have been gregarious, but Paul found him likably sincere.

Looking bored, Kirk found a seat and plopped down. It appeared to Scott that Kirk had been made to come to the party. Babs must have caught Scott's line of vision, because she immediately commented, "You'll have to excuse Kirk. I am afraid we took him away from his stargazing tonight. I do not care what weather we have, if it is clear skies he is out staring into that telescope of his. On cloudy nights, it's his space books and videos."

Gene joined in, "Science buff my Kirk. Smart boy—if he gets himself focused." Gene looked to Paul, "You understand."

Paul was not sure what he understood, but smiled and said, "Yes."

"Scott, so young...but you have a lovely wife and an adorable baby," said Babs leaning over Howard and Fran to see Adam. "If you ever need a babysitter, I am an expert."

Mary chimed in, "Okay Babs, don't you move in on my territory. I am the official, unofficial, grandmother of _Heaven's Cove_—am I not? If that there cherub needs watching, that will be my job." Mary then snorted with amusement.

Babs too chuckled, "Fine, I guess I could be the B-Team."

Mary gave Babs a gentle smack on the shoulder, and laughed again.

It was clear these people had built a special relationship over the years.

Gene was soon asking Paul what he did for a living. Paul explained about the magazine, and his being a photographer.

"Heck, Paul...I work only one block down from that office. My store, _Game On Sports_, is the big building on the next block. I saw you and the missus leave about the same time as me this morning. We could carpool from here on in and save some gas money."

Scott could tell his dad was confused by the word "carpool." Scott quickly replied, "That would be good Dad. You would go into town in Mr. Simpson car, and then leave our car free for us to use here." Scott hoped that what he said was enough for Paul to understand.

"Yes, that would be a very good idea, Mr. Simpson. But, I will not be going to Lake Park every day. My assignment is to explore the area and take pictures. Sometimes, I will have to go in another direction."

Gene smiled, "That's fine, just let me know when you need me. Around here we like the idea that we're one for all and all for one—in it together."

Paul returned Gene's smile, "That too is a good idea, Mr. Simpson." Paul began to feel the sense of community at the _Cove _and found it pleasing.

"Please, call me Gene," Gene replied congenially.

"Okay—Gene."

Soon another rush of cold air greeted them. In walked an older couple. Shouts of welcomes came from the room. The old man smiled cheerfully, but then turned his focus on assisting the old woman. She was almost expressionless. He carefully and gently removed her coat, hat, and gloves. He methodically placed them, and his own outerwear, on hooks by the door. Then he took her by the hand brought her to the mingling crowd. He noted the newcomers, went directly to Paul, and offered his hand to shake.

"I am Carl Phelps, and this here is my Evelyn," he said, lovingly glazing into her countenance. Although she did not acknowledge him, his eyes were a constancy of adoration.

Paul replied, "This is my wife Jenny."

Carl acknowledged Jenny with a courtly nod and said, "Nice to meet you ma'am."

Paul continued, "This is my son Scott and his wife Amy...and over there that is their baby Adam."

Carl smiled and nodded. He then turned to Evelyn, "She likes babies, my Evelyn. They still make her smile. We had two ourselves. Our daughter lives in Florida with our two grandchildren. Our son we lost in Vietnam...brave boy our Roger."

"I am sorry Mr. Phelps," Paul replied.

Jenny added, "My brother was in the war—"

"Did he come home?" Carl asked.

"Yes, but not exactly the same. I am grateful for him to have made it through at all," reflected Jenny.

Carl patted her hand gently, and said, "After that war no one was the same, were they? Give thanks my dear for every moment."

Jenny nodded in complete agreement. Carl then led Evelyn to her seat.

Paul remembered Ike saying the woman had dementia. He had not known what the word meant, but thought it must mean that she was lost in her own mind. As she sat down in a chair by the table, Evelyn only regarded the fire. Her eyes watched as it burned and crackled. The rest of the room seemed of little interest to her.

"Mary. How about some music? You know Evelyn loves her music," Carl asked the hostess.

Mary smiled and gave Evelyn a gentle hug as she walked over to a radio. A soft tune was put low in the background of the room. Paul noticed that Evelyn did indeed like music. Even though her face changed little in expression, he noticed her fingers swaying back and forth to the melody.

"Well, we only have Lara yet to arrive. Let me get everyone something to drink," Mary said, moving toward a punch bowl at the far end of the table.

Mary at the punch bowl, she began filling up white foam cups with a bright red punch. Soon everyone was served. The group, except for the smallest members, found seats around the table.

"Scott is it work or school for you?" Ike asked, as he took a drink from his cup.

Paul couldn't help but appear eager for Scott's answer to the question. Scott almost laughed at his dad's raised eyebrows waiting in anticipation across the table. Clearing his throat he replied, "For now I need a job... but if my Dad's job keeps him in the area, then I would like to check out the local college—if it is any good."

Annie jumped in, "It really is a good school. I am in the nursing department, but I hear that other departments are great too. I can get you a catalog tomorrow if you'd like?"

"Yeah that would be fantastic. Thanks," Scott replied with genuine appreciation. It was at that moment Scott was struck by the fact these people were really terrific. They were inexplicably enthusiastic to help each other and that it was rather nice to be a new member of their community. He thought if these people were genuine, it could more than made up for the park's unexceptional first impression.

"Lara will have to eat what's left whenever she gets here—," Mary said, and then invited everyone to eat.

With one bite, Paul had complete understanding why Gene loved Mary's coconut cake. Although it could never beat Dutch apple pie as his favorite, it came very close.

Later...

As the evening progressed, they had learned a great deal about their new neighbors. At the same time doing they did their best not to reveal too much of themselves. It was not an easy task. No matter how nice they group seemed, they were sure the community would have a difficult time dealing with knowledge of aliens in their midst.

After Adam went to sleep, Howard and Fran came and filled up on the cake and cookies. Then they found their respective mother's laps.

With Howard in her arms, Annie talked of how her mother had died long before Howard was born. Her father lived in Lake Park, but hadn't talked to her since she had told him she was pregnant with Howard. She had a boyfriend in Lake Park, but she was happy for _Heaven's Cove_ —and Mary and Ike. She had found her real family here. Her words were met with a paternal hug from Ike.

Gene talked about his years as a traveling salesman. He was glad when he took the job managing the sporting goods store. He admitted they had started living in _Heaven's Cove _because money was low when they first came to town. Then he fell in love with the people and the view.

"Besides, I sell fishing equipment and hiking gear to the folks who stay here in the summer. Then, I settle in for the winter with the best of people."

Babs nodded in complete agreement.

"I can't think of a better place to raise the kids—all the nature and good people. Paul, you will thank your lucky stars that you brought your family here," she said emphatically.

Carl added his agreement from his corner of the table. Holding on to Evelyn's hand he talked about how Evelyn loved when they spent their family vacations here at the _Cove_. As her mind faded, she had wanted to be at her favorite place for the rest of her life. Carl was happy to oblige. He retired, and brought her to _Heaven's Cove_ to complete their life together.

"Even though she may not look it, I know she is happy here. Sometimes I watch her look at the mountains, and the lake...and she looks the same as she did twenty years ago. My Evelyn is back with me in those moments. That is why we will never leave," Carl said as he then grabbed hold of his wife's hand and kissed it.

Ike and Mary added their story into the conversation. Ike had been a new young truck driver, when he ended up at truck stop and met a seventeen year old waitress named Mary Robertson.

"At first, I didn't have any idea why I kept finding reasons to drive to that crummy truck stop. It wasn't the food," Ike looked at Mary and laughed, "Her smile was like coming home every time I walked through that restaurant door. I figured I'd better marry her before that place gave me food poisoning. But seriously, she became my oasis in an ocean of loneliness... and boy was I lonely."

Mary lovingly replied, "He had no idea I told my friends after that first week he came in that I was going to marry the burly trucker with the kind eyes."

"I love you darlin'," said Ike putting his arm around her in her chair.

Mary explained they had a chance twelve years ago to buy the _Cove_, and jumped at it to get Ike off the road.

"It was the second best decision I ever made—after marring my Ike," Mary replied.

Ike took a sip of punch and then turned to Paul, "What is your story?"

Suddenly, there was a rush of icy wind and a distracting kerfuffle at the door.

"Can you believe Patsy Winchester kept me at her door talking for an hour!? She remains convinced if I only concentrated really, really, hard I could call up the spirit of her husband George right there on her front stoop! I tell her I don't contact the dead—but noooo. She stands as I am trying to get here, telling me that she feels strongly that George is trying to contact her from 'beyond' and that somehow he was having trouble connecting...I ended up telling her to choose a new long distance phone company."

The woman who arrived, dramatically removed a cape and hat, and slung them up on a free hook with dramatic flourish. She was a woman of about forty. Her hair was flamboyantly flame red, which stood in contrast to a very conservative navy dress suit. She looked up and apologized for her current mood, "Oh I am sorry—I'm Lara Sinclair, resident eccentric and psychic phenomenon." There was a good deal of humor in her voice at her self-description.

Ike introduced the new members of _Heaven's Cove._

She gave them all a double take. Realizing she might be coming off as rude, she replied, "I am sorry. As you heard a moment ago I am a psychic who does not talk to the dead. Never have I once heard from the afterlife. To be honest that is all the past, and my abilities have always been the present and future. I have always had a special ability with observing auras...Well yours are the most unusual I have ever seen in my life."

Paul, Scott, Amy, and Jenny stopped and went still. Scott shot an unconscious look to his dad. Their expressions must have shown their sudden apprehension. Paul had no concept of "auras," but like Scott he felt a surge of anxiety.

Mary gave Lara a look of chastisement, "Lara—"

Lara appeared apologetic, but gazed at them with intense interest.

"Good heavens that must sound strange to you. I am sorry again. The rest of this motley crew is used to me. It is just that you two have odd almost twinkly blue auras," Lara said gesturing to Amy and Paul. She continued studying Scott for a moment, "Your aura strobes...I mean flashes violet blue and white...and some other colors. Who are you? It is really quite marvelous. In my life, I have only seen that one..." Lara stopped midsentence, and then apologized again when she saw Scott's face begin to pale.

"I am sorry, yet again. Actually, I am thrilled to see what I am seeing—and delighted to have some new members to our 'heavenly' team. Right now, I will keep my big trap shut."

Mary handed her a piece of cake to assist her in that goal.

"Lara, we have been giving Paul and his family highlights of our life story here at the Cove—your turn," Ike said, trying to get Lara off her psychic tangent.

Lara thought, smiled and began, "I guess the place for me to start is when I was about fourteen and was convinced I was doomed to be the oddest girl in all of Boise, Idaho. My parents, rest them, were killed in an accident. I moved here to live with my Grandfather and my Aunt Thalia. Grandfather went to the great beyond when I was a very young woman. Now Aunt Thalia, she was one of the original 'winter birds' here at the _Cove_—as Mary and Ike call us. Aunt Thalia had for twenty years traveled the 'carnival and circus' circuit, doing the whole fortune teller routine. She retired here at _Heaven's Cove_. She put out her shingle during the summers. One of those summers she noticed I had the ability to read folks with a touch—good at it. To put a long story short when she died, I became Madam Thalia—Madame Lara actually. I promise I am mostly normal." She laughed, and continued, "Think of me as the very crazy aunt in this patchwork family—whom I love dearly."

Annie smiled.

Before the stunned Forrester and Hayden family could react to her story, Adam began to stir. He had been placed in his carrier near Amy when Howard and Fran had joined the group. Now hungry, he began to wail. Amy instinctively reached for him.

Lara, who had begun to eat her cake, dropped her plate when she caught sight of the baby. It clanged against the table top, but did not break. Lara took no notice of the scene she'd created, but stared at Adam.

"What now?" Babs asked.

"His aura is like his...It is just like...," Lara sputtered, comparing Adam and Scott's auras.

"Enough about the auras! Please, Lara, you are making them uncomfortable," Mary said, really not happy with Lara's behavior.

Lara replied, "I am so sorry...it is just...okay. I promise to shut up."

She gave Mary a glance of remorse.

Ike turned to Paul and asked him to tell them about his family.

Scott swallowed hard, wondering how his dad was going handle the situation. With Lara's scrutiny, Scott was unnerved.

Paul couldn't help but feel that these people deserved the truth. He decided an edited version of their story would have to suffice. Jenny must have understood his thoughts because she squeezed his hand in some form of permission to go on. Paul began, "I am a photographer, and an explorer of sorts. Jenny is an artist. I had travelled far away from my home, when I met Jenny nineteen years ago. She taught me about love." Paul turned to Jenny, smiling at the memories, and continued, "Circumstances made us part ways. Those circumstances ended up separating us from each other, and our son Scott. Recently, we all found each other again. Jenny and I were married a week ago."

Scott thought about how remarkable their story must sound to the others. At the same time, he watched his mom and dad with that sense of real happiness for how far they had all come.

"You mean you all were separated for years? All of you?" Annie asked, imagining it all as a tragic and romantic story.

"Yes," Paul replied, "Scott and I found each other four years ago; Jenny and I after that."

"I have a feeling there is an even sadder element to the story somewhere. Heaven knows how much I love my romantic dramas, but we won't make you tell all of it now," Mary said compassionately.

Paul smiled to Mary and said, "It isn't a sad story when we all are together as a family now. It is a happy story."

"Amen," replied Carl. Others nodded in agreement.

"Paul, you just gained for yourself an extended family here today— if you want us," Ike said cheerily.

"Here, Here!" Gene said as he raised his glass, "To finding family!"

They all smiled and toasted. The mood of the room, which had become quiet, now erupted into a celebratory atmosphere. Mary began to offer more food and drinks to the room. It was a nice place. Scott decided he needed to enjoy being with nice people, and was finally able to relax. He looked around at what he now hoped would be is home for a while.

There was Mary and Ike...Annie and Howard Lee...Gene and Babs... moody Kirk...shy Fran...Carl and Evelyn. Then Scott's eyes traveled across the room to Lara. At once, he was startled to find her eyes staring straight at him. Scott's stomach sank. She was going to ruin it all.

The middle of the night...

Scott finally safe to move now that Amy had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Carefully he extricated himself from the tight fit on the lower bunk. Tiptoeing out of the room to avoid waking Amy or Adam, he made his way into the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of milk and plopped onto the sofa. The whole evening was a bit of an emotional fruit salad. On one hand Scott wanted to be swept away in the warm fuzzy idea of having a new honorary family. It held a special appeal to Scott, the idea of a real home surrounded by good, trustworthy people. These people they could get to really know. They could be more than an addition to the endless line of strangers and brief acquaintances.

Reality was on the other hand. Scott always wondered how the best of people would react to the fact that his family was different beyond the ordinary family quirks. That uneasiness seemed to manifest in the constant scrutiny of Lara Sinclair. Scott, who had generally enjoyed the evening, found himself repeatedly startled by her eyes on him or Adam. She knew. She may not know what she knew, but whatever her "abilities" she had perceived the family secret. Scott was torn between the desire to flee and the desire to stay.

It was wrestling with these conflicting emotions that Paul found Scott in the darkness of the living room.

"Are you sick?" Paul asked as he flipped on the lamp by the couch.

Scott hadn't heard his father get up and jumped at the sound of his voice.

"I didn't mean to frighten you," Paul replied.

Scott chuckled, "I just was thinking, and not paying attention. No, I am not sick."

"What is wrong Scott?"

Scott moved over on the couch allowing room for Paul to sit down. He then explained his dilemma to Paul.

"I understand. I feel the same. I think these people are good. Jenny says a psychic is supposed to have a special ability to 'see' things. Jenny says she does not believe in psychics. Do you?"

Scott thought about it and replied, "I don't know. Maybe. Lara somehow was able to see that you and Amy were somehow alike and Adam and I are alike. How did she do that?"

"I do not know."

Scott replied, "Exactly."

Paul nodded and was silent.

Scott then summed up his feelings, "I guess I am afraid."

"Like you are of Fox?" Paul asked. Scott could tell there was a special meaning behind Paul's question.

"No I am not afraid of Lara like I am of Fox," Scott replied and waited for Paul's point.

Paul then continued, "We are afraid of Fox because we know what he will do when he gets us. With Lara and these people we do not know. It is that not knowing that scares us."

"Yeah, so?" Scott asked hoping there was more to his dad's point other than fear of the unknown.

"I think we are afraid of Lara because we do not know what she is. We think she may have a special ability. We are afraid her ability may hurt us," Paul responded logically.

Scott again waited.

Paul got to the meat of his point, "How is that any different from other's fears of us? Only days ago you disliked the idea of being feared for who you are and your ability. Now you and I are afraid of Lara for who she is and her ability."

Scott got it and replied, "So you are saying 'don't worry until we have something to worry about'."

Paul smiled and said, "I don't know if I am saying that exactly, but I do think we should give Lara and the others a chance before we are afraid of them. Don't you?"

Scott relaxed, "I know you're right."

"Right enough that you can go back to bed and get some sleep?" Paul asked with a smile.

"Sure," Scott replied with a chuckle and as he got up he added, "You know you are really quite good at this. Have you ever thought of being a dad?"

Paul grinned and put his arm around Scott, "I will consider it. Thanks."

The next morning, Scott felt a little better. He continued to have a few worries wreaking havoc in his mind. Taking his dad's advice, he pushed them aside. If he had learned anything in the past few years of his life, it was to enjoy the moment.

His mom had announced she was going to paint the view of the lake from the Lodge. So she bundled up, and headed down the hill with a few art supplies she managed to keep and a piece of found plywood. Scott got a kick out of seeing his mom's free spirited ways. She seemed to be able to live like everything was ordinary and normal. He knew that she lived with as much fear as the rest of them, but she always found joy in the moment. He loved that about her more than anything else.

Paul announced he was going to be about his assignment from PEAK, and was going to drive around looking for interesting shots. He asked Scott if he wanted to come along, but Scott decided he'd rather get to know _Heaven's Cove_ first. So taking up Mary on her offer to watch Adam, Amy and Scott left Adam with the Cove's honorary grandmother and decided to walk about the area.

They started by walking the "streets" of the _Cove_ first.

The "thumb" of the "hand" of streets they discovered had been given the name Washington Street. The next streets over were Jefferson, Adams, and Madison respectively. The "pinky" that lead down the hill to the lodge had been named Lincoln.

Scott and Amy went up Jefferson and after a few empty trailers they came to the trailer that belonged to Carl and Evelyn. It was easy to spot because blanketed and bundled in a lawn chair was Evelyn herself.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Phelps," Amy greeted.

Evelyn didn't even twitch with acknowledgement, but instead continued to stare at the tree that stood across the road.

Scott quietly told Amy that he didn't think Mrs. Phelps could understand things anymore.

"I don't know Scott," Amy commented as she went over to Mrs. Phelps. Amy laid her hand on the old woman's shoulder.

A smile split across Amy's face and then she replied, "Mr. Phelps is right, she is happy. She is trying to remember if that tree is the one she planted with her children years ago." Amy gestured to the tree at which Evelyn had been staring.

"Who told you about that tree?" Mr. Phelps asked as he came out of the house.

Before Scott could think up a good half-truth, Amy replied, "Mrs. Phelps told me."

Carl's eyes widened in surprise, "She talked?" He immediately rushed over to Evelyn's side.

Amy quickly explained, "No, not with her mouth— but her eyes speak. She looks with such love at that tree. It must be important." Amy once again pointed to the tree.

Carl gave Evelyn a kiss on her brow and then faced the young people.

"She does speak with her eyes, doesn't she? Most people do not take time to listen...or see, as the case may be. Nice to see young people who really see—real nice."

Carl then replied, "That isn't the tree she planted with the kids. That tree was back at are old home Missouri. If I'm not mistaken it is the same kind of tree." Carl took a few steps closer to the tree and then said, "Yes. Both are maples. Funny that she should notice."

Scott discerned that Carl was starting to wonder about how Amy could have picked up so much from one of Evelyn's looks. So, Scott gently tugged on Amy's arm for them to move on.

"We'd better be going Mr. Phelps. We want to see the entire_ Cove_ and then get back to Adam," Scott said as they began to move away.

"Of course, of course. You can't be away from a young baby too long. If you get a chance bring that baby by to see Evelyn, please do. She loves babies," Carl requested as Scott and Amy began to move away.

"Sure, Mr. Phelps," Scott replied.

Amy bent over to catch Mrs. Phelps's line of vision.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Phelps."

Carl smiled broadly, "You come back anytime, Mrs. Hayden. I can tell Evelyn likes you."

Amy smiled and continued her walk with Scott.

"I am glad she is happy. I think she is happy because she is loved," Amy said thoughtfully as they traveled a bit down the road.

Scott peered back to see Carl carrying on a one sided conversation as he tucked in blankets around his wife.

"He sure loves her."

Amy glanced back and nodded.

Not too many steps later they stood in front of the last trailer on Jefferson Street. There was no mistaking the occupant of that particular trailer. Across the side was a garish and weathered sign that read: _Madame Thalia-Fortunes Told._ Another newer sign jutted out by the door that read: _Madame Lara-Welcome: Please Knock_.

Despite his discussion with his father only the night before, Scott felt uneasy.

"Let's walk back and go over to Adams Street," Scott said anxiously.

Before Amy could respond, Madame Lara herself appeared from behind the trailer.

"Well hello! Welcome! Come in and I'll fix you a hot chocolate. Today is perfect for a warm drink and you two look too young for a hot toddy."

Scott began to decline, but Lara would have none of it, "I know I freaked you out last night and I am sorry. I am an odd one, but I am harmless. If you come in I promise no 'hocus pocus.' On my honor." Lara placed one hand on her heart and her other hand in the air as if she was taking an oath.

Scott couldn't help but think his dad was probably right. He had been judging Lara harshly because she might be different. Not wanting to appear rude, he and Amy followed her in to her trailer.

The front room of the trailer was just as Scott had expected in a fortune teller. It was draped about its perimeter with red and purple curtains without a trailer wall to be seen. In the room's center sat a round table with a velvet cloth covered with stars and four chairs sat about it. The mood of psychic ambiance was perfected with an appropriately mysterious level of low lighting. Lara, however, led them behind the curtains to a simple, well lit, ordinary kitchenette. Lara offered them a seat and went about making them their chocolate.

"So how long have you two been married?"

Scott replied, "Almost a year on December 11."

"Really? I had assumed you—Well, that is a lesson to me," Lara said sitting down at the table as the milk heated on the stove.

"You assumed we had to get married because of Adam, right?' Scott replied.

Lara smiled, "That I did. I apologize. I think I have become cynical in my old age."

"It is typical reaction. We got married young because we wanted to, no other reason," Scott replied.

"Good for you! I have managed to avoid the marriage entanglement for an unnamed number of years. I am very happy nonetheless to see happily married couples. Here at the _Cove_ we are blessed with them. I am thrilled we have added another."

Amy added, "Two others. Scott's father and mother are very happy as well."

At that Scott smiled.

Lara grinned and replied, "Wonderful."

Minutes later they were sipping their warm beverages when Amy asked, "Can you really see the future?"

Lara got up to get more marshmallows and sighed, "Honestly, I think so...but living here at the Cove, I seldom hear if what I see comes true. People come for a couple weeks in the summer and then go home to their own futures. Perhaps, I see what they want me to see and then they go home and create it." Lara noticed the surprise at her honesty.

With a giggle she replied, "You were expecting me to tell you some story of magic and wonderment—sell myself—but I have always been an oddly honest psychic. If they come through the door and I can't get a reading, I tell them. I have never been good at improvisational lying."

"How do you make any money?" Scott asked.

"Good question, but I have been gifted with a substantial inheritance from my beloved Aunt Thalia. Bless her. She inherited from her father, my grandfather. He was an unusual character...I need to tell you about him one day. Oh, but dear Aunt Thalia, If you ask me she saw I would need the money. So, I can be an honest psychic, on a budget, and live comfortably."

"Did you ever want to be something else?" Scott asked.

"Hmmm...You know other than the standard ballerina and teacher that all little girls seem to want to be, no. Somehow I grew up knowing what I was and frankly I find myself quite content. Especially here at the _Cove_." Lara sat back down at the table and asked, "What do you two want to be when you grow up." She gave them a grin because to her they were so young.

Scott replied, "If I can, I think I'd like to be a doctor."

Amy had never heard Scott ever say what he wanted to do after college and was fascinated.

Lara replied, "I hope you become one. We could use a good doctor at the _Cove_." Lara then turned to Amy, "How about you?"

Amy still trying to wrap he mind around Scott's declaration could only say, "I am not sure. For now I have Adam."

"Motherhood is a noble calling if you ask me. Although I have never done it myself," Lara replied and then said, "I do hope you stay here for a while. I have a feeling, if you forgive me, you belong here. But I promised no 'hocus pocus'...so I will say no more."

Scott was curious now and could not resist asking, "You said you get 'readings' from touching people?"

Lara nodded.

For a moment it didn't scare him. His dad and Amy got feelings about people from touching them. Of all their alien abilities, that was one he didn't quite acquire fully. Maybe Lara wasn't all that different from being an alien. If that was the case, he wasn't afraid.

So throwing caution to the wind, Scott held out his hand, "Go ahead."

Lara laughed and then putting on a pretend serous expression she took his hand in a great flourish.

Scott chuckled. Even Amy laughed at the antics.

Then all at once Lara jerked away. Her face held an honest seriousness now. Scott suddenly wished he hadn't asked her to do a reading. He had become so comfortable that he had dropped his guard in a moment of curiosity and now regretted it.

"What did you feel?" Amy asked shattering the tense silence.

Still somewhat mesmerized Lara replied, "I saw Scott in the woods being chased. He was running. Then again, it wasn't Scott exactly but a flashing blue light with Scott's voice. He was being chased and attacked by a red dog...he was bleeding."

Scott stood up. The chair he had sat in scooted against the floor loudly and dramatically.

Lara suddenly sensed his fear, looked at him, and gave her best efforts at a chuckle, "That doesn't make any sense, so I think my wires are crossed. Please don't let my silly vision ruin things."

Scott tried to put on the bravest face he could and replied, "Actually we had hoped to walk the while _Cove_ and then get back to Adam. We really need to go...Amy..." Scott did his best to radiate his keen desire to leave immediately.

Amy stood up and the couple made their way past the front room to the door and down the front stairs.

Lara followed to the door and apologized the whole way, "It really is just nonsense."

"Sure," Scott replied and went on, "Thanks for the hot chocolate. I think it was the best I ever had."

At the compliment Lara gave Scott a weak smile, "Thank you, Scott. I have a feeling I wrecked something with my abilities. I am sorry."

Scott gazed up at her in her doorway and said, "You are who you are. I really do understand that better than anyone. It is okay. Thanks again for the drinks."

"I do hope your family stays here. I am sorry. See you later, I hope. Good bye," said Lara as she retreated into her trailer with a face of disappointment.

Scott took Amy's hand and they swiftly traveled down Jefferson.

"A red dog?" Amy asked wondering if she got out of Lara's vision the same as Scott.

Scott glanced sideways and stated flatly, "A fox."

Carter, Illinois...The Farm House...

"Like I told you Agent Fox, I rented the place a few weeks ago on a six month lease from Mrs. Hayden. She didn't give me her travel itinerary."

Fox demanded, "You have to know something, Mr. Metzger! Where do you send your rent checks?"

It was clear that Bill Metzger, twice the size of George Fox, was contemplating pummeling him. Giving the consequences consideration, he inhaled deeply and replied, "Like I told you, I send it to that lawyer in Madison, Wisconsin. Where it goes from there is beyond me. Are we through?"

"She left with Paul Forrester, Scott Hayden, Amy Parker and an infant, correct?" Fox asked in his typical state of constant agitation.

"I don't know who the heck they were. Wasn't any of my business was it? I saw she was with a man in his thirties, a teenage boy, girl, and a baby. Are we through? I got a Bears game on the tube I'd like to not completely miss. And if your guys are done snooping around in the house, I'd like to see the back end all of you and get back to that game."

Red faced and frustrated Fox said tersely, "We _will_ contact you again if we have questions, Mr. Metzger."

"Ginger peachy, Agent Fox—Goodbye!" Bill Metzger sarcastically exclaimed, slamming the door leaving Fox and his men outside.

Wylie came up behind Fox and told him the search of the house yielded no information.

Fox walked across the yard and over to his car. Wylie followed and commented, "We were lucky that the lady over at Carter City Hall remembered the Hayden baby's birth registry and contacted us when you sent out your request for information."

Fox nodded, "This is definitely where they lived for the past month. Dukow had to have delivered the hybrid here. The hospital van's millage matches up perfectly to Carter. The local community college also confirmed that Jenny Hayden was teaching up until the end of October. She told them there that she had a new opportunity out west."

"Out west could be anywhere," Wylie replied. Fox rolled his eyes at Wylie's uncanny ability to state the obvious.

"No one around here seemed to have any contact with Forrester, the offspring, or the girl. They did an excellent job of keeping under the radar...and people continue to doubt their ability for deception. They are up to something I can feel it. Now we just need to follow the bread crumbs. Somewhere as they crossed the country they will show up as a blip on that radar they have evaded thus far. Put the word out to the highway patrol— and let's get to that lawyer in Madison. Maybe we can scare him to give up their location."

Another agent named Ben Vatresca came up to the car.

"Agent Fox, we just received a call from a Roysville, New Mexico about an hour ago. The sheriff there called saying that he put a name in his computer and was given your contact information."  
"What name—Forrester?" Fox asked eagerly.

"No, a Scott Hayden. The kid witnessed a crime and wrote out a statement. After talking with the sheriff, the description matches the Scott Hayden we are looking for. This sheriff a few minutes ago confirmed Hayden was with a Paul Forrester. Forrester's car broke down and he called the repair shop and got the name. He also said this Hayden was also with his mother and a young wife and child."

"Fantastic! We have our blip, gentleman," George Fox smiled excitedly; he had found his trail to follow.

Lake Park, Idaho...

Neither Scott nor Amy could deny that the mood had changed for the rest of their walk. Scott made it clear he didn't want to talk about Lara or what she had seen. As he put it, "What did she tell us that we didn't already know? Fox chases us all the time. He is looking for us now and we know that. There is no point in discussing it or telling Dad and Mom."

Amy couldn't help but worry. The vision sounded a lot like the time she, Scott, and Paul had run from Fox in the woods, but she remembered Lara saying she only saw the present and future. That combined with the fact that Lara had said that Fox would attack Scott and there would be blood, had made her insides quite unsettled. Amy struggled with the idea of a psychic. Could humans see the future? She did her best to ignore her feelings to please Scott, but she knew that they would have to talk about it eventually.

Adams Street had four unused trailers and then the last one was clearly occupied by the Simpsons. Flamingos poked out of the cold earth with the touch of garishness that seemed fitting for Gene and Babs. Unlike the other trailers, the Simpsons trailer had a deck jutting out from the side. On it stood a telescope. Scott remembered Gene commenting about Kirk's love of astronomy. In a way Scott was glad the occupants were all absent. Scott was too unnerved from Lara's vision to talk to anyone. No doubt the kids were at school and Gene was at work in Lake Park at his sporting goods store. Babs was the only possible encounter, but she too seemed elsewhere.

After a quick look, Scott and Amy made their way back down the road and up the completely empty Madison Street. Then finally they took Lincoln Street and headed down the hill to the lodge.

Scott reiterated that Amy was not mention to his Mom what Lara had told them. Even though his Mom had expressed to his dad that she didn't believe in psychics, nonetheless, Scott knew she would worry. Even more than not having anyone worry, he'd also rather not have eyes on him waiting for something bad to happen.

Amy hated keeping things from anyone in the family, but she trusted Scott's judgment and hoped he was right.

The walk to the lodge was beautiful. Although the air around them was icy, the dazzling sun provided the impression of warmth and made the scenery stunning. For a few moments Scott took Amy's hand and enjoyed the view. The walked around the perimeter of the lodge and found Jenny on the lake's edge painting enthusiastically.

"Scottie! I am glad you two got out. Where is my grandson?" Amy asked looking up at their arrival and then continuing to add details to her work.

"He is with Mary," Amy replied and the admired the painting thus far and continued, "It is a very good picture. I like it."

Jenny wrapped her arm around Amy, careful not to get paint on her, and gave her a squeeze. They had gotten close in the months they were alone at the farm in Illinois. She had come to appreciate Amy's honesty as she had Paul's. If Amy liked her painting it came from her honest opinion. Jenny was sweetly flattered.

"It is good, Mom. It looks...happy."

Jenny surveyed her picture and replied, "It is happy. I'm happy. I have a good feeling about now and here—this place."

Amy shot Scott a look. She knew he now was worried about _Heaven's Cove_ and hoped he'd take the opportunity to talk to his mother about Lara's prediction. When his mother glanced back at her painting Amy was disappointed that Scott shot her a look right back that demanded continued silence.

Jenny went on, "We are together for good. I can feel that too—and look around it is a natural work of art."

Amy tried to ignore Scott and for moment enjoyed the lake, woods, and mountains. It was majestic. Amy imagined how it would be to stay here for a long time. Seeing Adam grow up here with such nice humans would be a good thing.

"We were going to try to walk the edge of the lake, but we should probably go back to Mary's and get Adam," Scott said looking at his watch.  
Amy agreed. Seeing the time she imagined Adam must be hungry.

Jenny smiled, "I will be home when I am done. Don't hold lunch for me."

Amy and Scott made their way back up the hill to Washington Street, to the office behind which stood Mary and Ike's trailer.

"We are not going to talk anymore?" Amy asked as they approached the door.

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to cut you off—silence you—at least not for anything but a good reason. You saw Mom, she was happy. I don't want to give her something to be afraid of...I mean don't we have enough of that? We really don't need more."

Amy considered and had to agree.

"I don't believe it anyway. And what is to believe? A red dog is going to chase me—yeah—and not me but blue light me."

Amy reached out for his hand and said, "You do realize Scott Hayden, that blue light is what I am in here." She laid his hand to her chest and continued, "It is what you are too—at least a part of you."

Scott could see Amy was worried and he leaned in and kissed her.

"Please don't worry. We will take things as they come. I want to be happy like Mom—for at least a little while. Please, let's be happy here," Scott said with a touch of pleading in his voice.

Amy nodded and leaned to kiss him. Then they both knocked on the door and collected Adam.

At dinner both Scott and Amy had pushed most of their fears aside and enjoyed listening to the news of the day from Paul and Jenny.

"Mary and Babs caught me by the lake today. I will be making the mashed potatoes for the Thanksgiving dinner this Thursday. Amy, you have been selected to make any vegetable of your choice. I think they gave us the easy stuff until they figure out if we can cook or not. Next year we may be promoted to gravy and green bean casserole," Jenny related with a chuckle.

Paul smiled at the idea of being in the same place next year. It was a pleasant idea.

"I have never had a real Thanksgiving. It will be nice to have it with our family and new friends," Paul stated.

"Yeah last year we were working in Las Vegas and had buffet food—not the same. Let's see, the year before hiding out from Fox while camping in the woods—definitely no turkey that year. I think we had beef jerky. Oh, the year before we had dinner in a shelter in San Diego. So this will definitely be a rather awesome Thanksgiving," Scott said cheerfully despite how depressing the past years might have sounded.

Paul agreed, "We are together this year. It will be awesome."

"Awesome with turkey and stuffing—and some football," Scott said laughing.

Jenny rolled her eyes and added, "Amy and I are to meet the rest of the ladies on Monday to prepare for the dinner and have coffee. You two men are going to be in charge of Adam and Howard."

"Howard?" Paul asked.

Jenny explained, "Annie will be with us and Howard asked if he could be with Adam for the day. So I volunteered you."

Scott chuckled and patted his Dad on the arm, "Welcome to marriage, Dad."

Jenny sent Scott a sour glance and then changed the subject and asked Paul, "Did you get any good shots today?"

"Yes, but if we are going to try to stay here for a while I should talk to Frank Allen. My job at PEAK was to be about our traveling around. If we can find a way to stay he may have to change our deal. I can't only take pictures around here and still hide from Fox," Paul said wondering if the job offer would be retracted.

Talk of Fox made Scott more anxious than usual. After his run in with Lara it would have been nice to not have to hear Fox's name evoked for a day or two.

Scott quickly said, "Dad if you can't do that job, we could always move on, right?"

Paul thought for a moment and replied, "I suppose."

Jenny asked, "Don't you like it here, Scottie?"

"Yeah I guess I like it... Well, I like the idea of here. I liked Carter, too. In a way maybe this is better. It is out in the middle of no place and the people do seem really nice—most of them," Scott said saying the last part quietly. He saw that Amy heard it.

Paul nodded, "It is a nice place with nice people. It would be nice to be a family here. Perhaps Mr. Allen will find a way for me to continue to work." Paul then looked at Scott, "It is also nice to have a college so near by."

"I get the hint, Dad."

Jenny went over to the counter and brought back a thick soft bound book and said, "Annie brought this by the lodge."

Scott read the front: _Clear Lake College Catalog_.

"Maybe they have classes that will teach you how to be a doctor," Amy said reading the front over his shoulder.

"Doctor?" Paul asked in surprise.

"Yeah...well... I don't know. Maybe," Scott stammered.

"Really, Scottie? A doctor? I think that it a wonderful idea," Jenny said with her full approval.

"I didn't know you wanted to be a doctor," said Paul.

Amy added, "Neither did I, until today."

"I am still not sure if it is what I want, but I think I considered it when Amy was pregnant. I thought about all the things that could go wrong because of what we are. I talked with Dr. Dukow about it when we registered Adam's birth. We talked about when Dad got sick and what she had learned about us. We don't really have a doctor that understands—us. I think it would be good to know how to help our kind in case...," Scott rambled.

"I am I understanding you right? You want to be a doctor for...aliens," Jenny asked.

"Not just aliens or I'd never make any money. All the aliens I know are usually broke," Scott said regarding Paul and Amy and sharing a laugh. He continued, "Like I said, I am not sure I want to be a doctor at all. It isn't likely I'll really get the chance, though." Scott set the catalog down by his plate.

Paul was perplexed, "Why not, Scott?"

Scott replied, "What are the chances we can stay in this place long enough for me to get a semester of college? To be a doctor...that is a lot of years of school. I know we have been lucky to not have had a run in with Fox for a few months. You know it can't last." Scott looked at his dad with defeat.

Paul knew Scott was right. Scott had the last few years to have illustrated the fact that Fox always found them. No place could ever be home for long. It wasn't fair, but it was their reality.

"Scott," Paul said sympathetically, "You can take it one step at a time. Go to school for as long as you can. If we move on, we will find another school. Look around you at this table. You and I once thought being here as a family was impossible—here we all are, Scott. If you want to be a doctor, or anything else, then don't give up hope."

"Your dad is right. I think with this family anything is possible," Jenny replied and then reached over and squeezed her son's hand.

Scott really didn't know if he wanted to be a doctor. A part of him merely pulled it out of his proverbial hat to have something to say whenever he was asked about his future. It did appeal to him as a sort of protection for his family. He figured if he understood what made them tick, he could at least keep them safe from disease even if he couldn't keep them safe from Fox.

Scott smiled and promised, "I'll look at the catalog."

The promise seemed to satisfy everyone at the table.

Later that night...

Scott lay in bed with Amy once again on his shoulder. He had flipped through catalog and found himself drawn to both science courses and writing courses. He told himself he would apply to appease his family, but he knew he really wanted to go to college. Going to college was normal for a guy of eighteen to do. Scott more than anything loved the small bits of normal he could create in his hectic life.

As he had done the night before, Scott slipped out of bed and quietly exited the bedroom. This time he grabbed his coat and shoes as he went. At the front door he slipped on his shoes, zipped his coat, and then carefully he opened and closed the door. He knew if he wasn't careful the squeaky screen door might wake up someone, and right now he wanted to be alone.

The night air was almost painfully crisp, but on this night it suited Scott. The sharp tingles of cold made him feel more awake and alive. The moon was bright, and where the view allowed it, he could see into the distance by its glow. Scott hadn't had a plan for his walk, but he found himself repeating the pattern he and Amy had walked earlier. He walked by the silent trailer of Mr. and Mrs. Phelps. He could not deny the beauty of true love this older couple shared. He wondered if something was wrong with Amy if he could have the strength of Mr. Phelps. He loved Amy enough, but he doubted his own goodness. After Oregon he had felt a disappointment in himself he had yet to come to terms with. He seemed to always fall short of his father's virtuousness. He imagined his humanity would be a continuous encumbrance in his life; weighed down, unable to travel the universe, and unable to ever attain the level of alien goodness he continually witnessed in his dad and wife.

Scott quickly let his mind wander again. It would do him no good to take a walk to clear his head and then get bogged down in regret. Moments later as he stood in front of Lara's trailer, his thoughts were filled with more than regret. Fear was fluttering in his gut.

Scott had become accustomed to fear, or he liked to imagine he'd become accustom. At times Scott thought about his life before his dad came back. It was strange to go from settled, even with lingering questions in his foster home, to being an alien on the run from the government. It was almost incomprehensible for the part of him that remembered the innocuous inner thoughts of an ignorant fourteen year old boy to have evolved his thinking to the fact he could be captured, killed, and cut up at any moment. He knew Fox could pop out from behind any random shrub and drag him away to a holding chamber again. To Fox he, Scott Hayden, was a dangerous hybrid offspring that had to be killed. Scott shivered at the thought rather than the cold air about him.

A part of him believed Lara's prediction. Not just because she claimed to be a psychic, but because it was likely that one day George Fox would catch up with them again. It was not a leap to think it could happen here at _Heaven's Cove_. He didn't like the idea of blood, and hoped that was possibly dramatic license taken by Madame Lara.

Lara's light was on in her kitchen. Scott decided he would rather not be seen by her of all people, and promptly cut through the back of the Cove until he made his way past the back side of the Simpson's trailer. Scott jumped when suddenly a form moved on the darkened deck.

After his thought of Fox springing from the bushes came back to the forefront of his mind, Scott blurted, "Fox?"

"Who the hell is Fox?" an annoyed voice asked from the moon shadow of the house.

Scott stayed still until he saw acerbic countenance of Kirk Simpson step forward to his moonlit telescope.

"It's you," Scott gasped in relief.

Kirk went about tinkering with his telescope and replied, "Who'd ya expect...a fox or lion, tiger, or bear? —Oh my." Kirk smiled amused at his own humor and then looked through his telescope.

"Funny," Scott said feigning amusement at the _Wizard of Oz_ reference and then commented, "I didn't mean to bother you. I was just going for a walk."

Kirk looked at his watch and asked, "At two in the morning?"

"Sometimes you just need to clear your head," Scott said absentmindedly. He had become more interested in what Kirk was doing. As Kirk peered in the eyepiece of his telescope, Scott gazed at the stars wondering which one had captured his notice. For Scott on particular light in the sky always captured his attention. Then he said, "I remember your dad saying you were into astronomy—science things. Sort of late isn't it?"

"Sometimes you just need to clear your head," Kirk said mimicking Scott, but then he seemed to chuckle good naturedly and added, "My parents don't understand my interest in the stars. It is nice to be alone and think, you know."

Scott chuckled and replied, "Yeah, I know. What are you looking for—is it a particular planet or star?"

"No I watch and hope that I see something that no one has seen before," Kirk responded wistfully.

"Like comets and new stars...?"

Kirk sighed and said, "Like life beyond this stupid trailer park. I hope someday I will find intelligent life among the stars, because I'm never going to find it here."

Covering his face with his hand Scott smiled at the irony of what Kirk was saying. Aliens were right here and now in Kirk's "stupid" trailer park.

"What would you say to them if you found them?" Scott asked.

Kirk chuckled again, "I have no idea—May be take me away from all this."

Scott laughed.

"It isn't so bad," Scott replied sincerely, but hearing Kirk scoff he continued, "No, really. For the last four years of my life I have had enough of living from town to town—job to job. Never a home. A home is never so important unless you don't have one. I can honestly tell you that if you ask anyone in my family we would be happy to stay here for a long while. I do understand though. I was once like you. I wanted answers to all my questions. I wanted to know how I fit into the world."

"Exactly, but I'd much rather travel the world to find out. Didn't you find your answers out there?" Kirk said gesturing to the wilderness and world behind his trailer.

Scott replied thoughtfully but a little obscurely, "Yes, some of them, but don't assume the answers will be all easy to take. If you ask me there really is...uh... no place like home."

Kirk chuckled, "I just want out."

Scott nodded, "Sometimes I do too."

"You can't though. You got a wife and kid now. That is heavy."

Scott smiled, "Actually that is the 'light' side of my life. The stuff that is 'heavy' is far heavier that you can imagine. I hope you get your chance to find intelligent life and see the world. I really do."

Scott spoke with sincerity and Kirk appreciated having someone who didn't talk down to him and told as much to Scott.

"You want to look through the telescope?" Kirk asked.

"That would be cool, thanks," Scott said walking up the stairs to the deck. He then asked, "Can I see that one?" Scott pointed to his father and wife's home.

"You mean Algeiba?" Kirk said.

Scott had never heard the star's name before and laughed, "So that is its name."

"Any reason you want to look at that one?" Kirk asked as he lined up the telescope and brought it into focus. He then stepped back for Scott to look.

Scott smiled, "Like you, I want to see beyond what I know."

"Cool," Kirk replied.

Scott stayed and talked with Kirk for over an hour. Kirk wasn't the cranky kid he had seen at the party. Instead, he was an intelligent science enthusiast. He knew far more than Scott about the Earth and the universe. Kirk was also very much a kid, with equal interest in science fiction. After several minutes of debating "Star Wars" versus "Star Trek" Scott glanced at his watch and determined he'd better go home.

When he did get home he found that no one was the wiser of his exit. He carefully climbed into bed and decided he owed Kirk Simpson a favor. After looking into that telescope Scott felt a sense that whatever the road they took, the universe was wide open with wonder and opportunities. Right now it was _Heaven's Cove_ that was the path set before him, and he wasn't going to let the worry over Lara's prediction ruin it. He also wasn't going to let George Fox wreck his chance for enjoying a momentary feeling of being a family and doing family things. Scott was going to be content in the right here and now. For now he was "home."

Placing his arm around a sleeping Amy, Scott fell peacefully asleep.

Roysville, New Mexico..._Elliot's Auto Repair..._

Fox surveyed the auto repair shop in front of him. At least this place wasn't disgustingly alien themed. He and Wylie went into the office. Fox grimaced at the sight of the _E.T_. movie poster that hung on the office wall. He had been wrong; this was as annoying as the rest of the town.

The owner with whom Fox hoped to speak was not present in the office. Fox noted the noise coming from the adjacent garage and surmised he was working within it. Not one to miss an opportunity to snoop, Fox walked about the office reading random papers and documents. He figured it never hurt to know as much as possible about someone to be interviewed. Most everything he perused seemed commonplace for a repair garage of this type. The only thing unusual was a pile of several drawings. Black and white, and quite well done, Fox wondered if the owner was an artist as well. Fox scowled again. As he saw it the world was under attack from a real alien, and art seemed like a profound waste of time.

This entire town got Fox's hackles up. Its inhabitants had turned a real danger into a profiteering joke with its green cartoon aliens and plates glued together to create flying saucers. In his head he called them all "fools."

As he continued to glance at the drawings a voice behind him asked, "Can I help you?"

Fox did not look up from the drawings but replied, "Yours?"

"No—What do you to want? I have work I need to be doing."

Fox could tell by the man's tone he was a bit annoyed. Fox smiled. Annoyed people sometimes blurted things they never intended to say on purpose.

Fox finally turned and faced the man and said, "I believe your sheriff told you we were coming. I am Agent Fox and that over there, is Agent Wylie. We are from the Federal Security Agency."

With a look of recognition, the man Fox now believed to be James Hinkley, wiped his greasy hand on his overalls and held it out for a handshake.

Fox spurned it with a look of aversion, and Jimmy replied, "Sorry. It was been a busy week. Why are you looking for Scott Hayden? The kid I met was really a good one. He helped my brother, and as far as I am concerned I owe him one."

Fox knew he had to be careful. The alien and his offspring had no doubt bamboozled the man that stood before them, so he decided to downplay his investigation.

"Actually, we just need to talk with Scott Hayden. Right now we only need to confirm it is the right Scott Hayden. Could you describe him?"

Jimmy did his best, but then had an idea, "Wait a minute. My brother, he is the artist of the pictures you were looking at...well he did a picture of Hayden. Darn good one too." Jimmy stuck his head out into the garage and yelled, "Marty! Marty! Go fetch Elliot. He is out back drawing."

Jimmy then turned back to the agents and said, "Marty will bring Elliot and I'll have him show you the picture. It would be nice if he wasn't the guy you are looking for. Like I said, he was a real nice kid."

"Yes, you said," Fox replied with his usual sinister grin, "Your Scott Hayden, was he alone?"

Fox knew the answer to the question. He had talked extensively to the local sheriff and knew that Forrester, the other alien, the offspring, and Jenny Hayden were with him. He figured he start with questions he knew the answers to first, and then see if this Mr. Hinkley could come up with answers to the important questions thereafter.

As Fox hoped, Jimmy confirmed it without hesitation. Fox was reassured that maybe someone had not come under that blasted alien's spell.

It was only a few minutes later when another man popped through the door and said, "Yeah, Jimmy. What do you need?" Elliot stopped startled by the presence of the agents.

"Elliot, these men need to see that picture of Scott Hayden that you showed me," Jimmy explained.

Elliot's face went from being startled to being suspicious.

"Why? Who are these guys?" Elliot tensely asked. It was clear he had an instant distrust of the two men and Jimmy had no idea why. Elliot had been doing so well since the Hayden kid left. He had been taking medication for his schizophrenia and still working on his art. Jimmy had been so optimistic. Something, however, was wrong.

Jimmy again directed, "Go get it, Elliot. These two men are federal agents. They are looking for some guy named Scott Hayden. I wanted to show them the kid we know isn't the same guy."

Elliot knew instantly it was one of the government types out to get Scott because he was an alien. He had made Scott a promise not to tell, and he was determined to keep his word. He had no intention of getting the picture for the agents to see.

"It isn't him. You agents can go — Go away!" Elliot replied sternly.

"Dang it, Elliot! Go get the picture," Jimmy demanded getting frustrated.

Elliot realized drastic measures were now called for. Without saying a word he retraced his steps to his spot out back where he had been drawing. It took him right by Hank Mendelson's truck. Out of the view of the office, he reached in the open window and grabbed Hank's lighter.

Back in the office Jimmy apologetically explained Elliot and his condition.

"You got to understand he is a lot better than he was a week ago. If you saw him then he was ranting and raving about aliens."

"Aliens?" Fox asked with curiosity. He began to wonder what Elliot witnessed, or was told.

"Yeah. In fact he was convinced the kid we got to know—Scott — was an alien. Thought he had some glowing blue light weapon and everything. Like I said you have to be calm and patient with him. He really is doing great, but sometimes new stuff...like you guys, kinda bother him," Jimmy replied, doing his best to explain his brother.

"Jimmy!" A man yelled running in the office, "Elliot's built himself a fire out back!"

Jimmy looked exasperated and ran to the back. Fox and Wylie followed. By the time they got there Elliot was tossing the last of a pile of drawings onto the fire. The white paper curled and turned to ash in moments. It was too late to retrieve anything.

"Elliot! What the heck are you doing? These guys are government agents!" James exclaimed in complete exasperation.

Elliot knew he needed to compose himself and say the right thing. He didn't want Jimmy thinking he was having a problem with his thinking. So even though obviously agitated, he turned to Jimmy and explained, "Just because they are government agents doesn't make them good guys. These guys aren't good guys Jimmy. They want to hurt Scott."

Elliot saw that his words had an effect on the agents. Fox gave Wylie a quick glance. Elliot could tell he was right. These were the bad guys after Scott and his family."

Jimmy was troubled by Elliot's behavior and replied, "Elliot. They are like cops. Why would they want to hurt that kid we met?" Jimmy's concern at the moment quickly had become his brother, rather than the two agents or the burning pictures. He wanted to understand and believe him.

"Ask them Jimmy. Ask them why they are looking for Scott Hayden. They haven't told you have they?" Elliot replied.

"Okay, calm down. I'll ask them," Jimmy said and turned to Fox, "So why are you looking for Hayden?"

Fox was annoyed and with his jaw set on edge, "That is classified."

It was the wrong way to handle the situation. Jimmy's attitude changed with Fox's caustic approach. He now replied perplexed and less cooperatively, "Classified? Scott Hayden is like eighteen years old. What the heck could he have possibly done that is classified?"

The situation was the type of aggravation that Fox hated and he sharply stated again, "It is classified." Jimmy notice an incidental glance of anger shot toward his brother. That did it. Elliot seemed to have a point that the agent named Fox did not seem to be a good guy. Jimmy dug in his metaphorical heels.

"Then I guess with the picture burned, there is nothing else for you here," Jimmy replied no longer feeling accommodating. Fox's attitude only confirmed an uneasy feeling rising up in his middle.

Fox glaring at both Elliot and Jimmy pointedly demanded, "You are obligated under penalty of law to tell me where Forrester and Hayden went after leaving here!"

Reluctantly Jimmy began, "Fine! The lady said—"

"Jimmy! Don't tell them!" Elliot interrupted. He didn't want Jimmy to tell the agents where Scott went. He had made a promise to Scott not to tell these agents anything. He wanted to keep his promise.

Jimmy turned to Elliot and calmly said, "They are agents. I know nothing, so they are going to get nothing," Jimmy then turned back to Fox and finished, "The lady said they were going back east to see some friends. And that Agent...Fox, is it? That is all I know. So forgive me if I don't show you out the door."

Other than not capturing Forrester and his offspring, nothing irritated George Fox more than being dismissed by an ignorant nobody. Fox practically seethed. Wylie decided to turn and quickly make his way to the car hoping to ignore the explosion that was soon to come out of his colleague.

Fox locked Elliot into his gaze and coldly replied, "I can imagine what you know. You think Hayden and Forrester are like those cartoon aliens you see around town, don't you? They are not. The baby you saw is a new breed and because of people like you could destroy us all.You_...are _crazy."

Jimmy who had been listening regarded Fox with incredulity, "You think they are aliens? Mister, you are the crazy one—Get out!"

Fox flinched and broke off his intense gaze at Elliot. He had said too much. He had been so angry he had been indiscreet. He also had once again assumed that both brothers were in on the conspiracy he had been building up in his mind. Now it was obvious only the younger knew. Deciding there was nothing more to gain at here. Fox shot both a look of disgust and made his way to the car.

He turned to Wylie, "He said Jenny Hayden told him they were going back east." 

Wylie started the car and replied, "Back toward D.C. then, Agent Fox?"

Fox took a deep breath. Then staring at the _Elliot's Auto Repair _sign, he shook his head and replied, "We head west."

Lake Park, Idaho...

Amy and Jenny had gone to the lodge for what Scott suspected was more of a gab session than any Thanksgiving planning meeting. He and his dad had fed Howard and Adam a lunch of _Spaghettios_ and a bottle respectively. Now that Adam had been burped and was drifting off, Howard turned his attention to Scott.

Scott had been fascinated watching Howard and Adam "communicate" all morning. Most of the time Scott was sure it all was Howard's imagination at work, but then again other times he was almost convinced the two were talking in their own way. Sometimes, when Howard asked Adam a question Scott thought he noticed a gesture, a nod, or a movement of a hand. Once, Adam laughed when Howard told him a funny story. It could have been the funny faces Howard made while telling the story, but it did make even Paul wonder. Nevertheless, Adam had not cried or been fussy all morning. Howard had kept him well entertained.

So, when Howard began talking Scott's ear off with the story of all his adventures in the woods, he felt obligated to listen patiently. Howard then suggested Scott go with him to see his favorite hideout. Scott imagined a walk might tire the kid out and he jumped at it. Paul agreed to watch Adam as he napped. A bundled up Howard and Scott ventured out into the woods.

As they walked Scott wondered and asked if Howard's mother Annie knew of Howard's hideout.

"Naw, my hideout is for boys only," Howard replied somewhat aggravated that Scott would even think of letting a girl in a hideout.

After traveling off a trail for fifteen minutes Scott became a little concerned. The idea of Howard going this way by himself seemed unsafe.

"Howard this is pretty far into the woods. It isn't probably a good idea to go here on your own you know — especially if your mom doesn't know."

Howard rolled his eyes, "It wouldn't be a good hideout if it wasn't away from the trail and if anyone else knew about it. It is just for us."

Howard was so serious. Scott suddenly realized Howard was doing something tremendous, he was showing him his biggest secret. He was rather honored. He also was determined to talk to Annie when he got a chance.

All at once Howard stopped. Scott looked about and saw by an old oak tree a narrow cave entrance. If he hadn't been looking he might have missed the cave entirely. Howard had made an attempt to disguise his hideout with large branches, now one of which he pulled out of the way to show Scott inside.

The opening was barely wide enough for Scott to squeeze through, but inside it widened. Underneath his feet the floor dropped down suddenly. Scott had to grab hold of a jutting piece of stone in the side of the cave to keep from tripping. Howard had gone off in front of Scott in the dark. Unable to see him anymore, Scott shouted, "Howard Lee!"

"Yeah," spoke Howard Lee's voice from the darkness in front of him. Suddenly there was a click and a beam of light illuminated the space.

It was a slightly rounded space the size of a small room. Howard had managed to store a few boxes, comic, and the flashlight in his hideout. Soon he also showed Scott that he also had stored a bottle of Dr. Pepper, Twinkies, and a toy water pistol in one of the boxes.

Scott noticed Howards pride in his hideout. Scott was still young enough to remember a place like this would have appealed to him at Howard's age. He smiled and replied, "Howard Lee you have great hideout."

Howard beamed. Howard told Scott fantastical tales of imaginary battles fought from the hideout's walls. Scott sat on the smooth cave floor and listened. Then something occurred to him as he looked to a chamber that led deeper into the cave, "You know Howard we may not be alone—there could be bears around here."

Howard brushed him off.

"No way. I have been coming here for years—never seen one."

Scott figured Howard's "years" was probably a big exaggeration, but he rose from his sitting position with a bit of unease. His ears were busy listening for anything living at the back of the cavern.

Scott convinced Howard that his mother might be back from the lodge and that they'd better head back.

On the way back they continued to talk.

"When do you go to your hide out? From what I could tell, your mom keeps a good eye on you."

Howard replied, "Mostly when Sam comes over. She is more interested in kissing him than watching me." Howard made a face as he spoke obviously grossed out by the idea of kissing.

"Who is Sam? Your mom's boyfriend?" Scott asked.

"Yeah. His name is Sheriff Sam Patrick Martin. He likes my mom."

As usual Scott was nervous with the mention of any sheriff who could very easily bring Fox down on their heads.

"He's a sheriff?"

Howard sighed, "Yeah. He is sheriff in Lake Park. Mom calls him 'sweetheart.'" Howard made another face.

Scott had to ask, "Don't you like him?"

"I guess I do. I don't like to see them kissing. I like you better than Sam. I wish you weren't married to Amy."

Scott chuckled, and replied, "If I wasn't there would be no Adam."

Howard smiled thinking of Adam, and said, "I like Adam Forrester Hayden."

"I know you do."

Coming out of the woods they made their way to the trailer court.

Wednesday before Thanksgiving...

The Lodge was abuzz with activity. Scott sat holding Adam as all the women chatted in the kitchen and the men were moving chairs. Evelyn Phelps sat next to him staring at the noise and clatter with a dazed look Scott was convinced couldn't be too far from his own. It was a people tornado. It seemed that Mary wanted everything in order before she and Babs came in at the crack of dawn on Thursday to get three turkeys in the oven.

From time to time a few women trickled out of the kitchen with plates and table linens. Once it was Lara, who shot Scott an apologetic look. After deciding no longer to be afraid he did his best to smile back at her. Even if what she saw was true, it wasn't her fault if it happened. Scott decided to blame the usual source of their trouble, George Fox.

Amy had told Scott that at the planning meeting on Monday, Lara had not mentioned the vision incident or Scott and Amy being at her trailer. She pretended it never happened and had been upbeat and pleasant. Scott decided he would do the same, although Amy's face darkened with worry when she spoke of the vision. He had tried to comfort her but there was never a way to ease Amy of her fears. Fear of George Fox had been with her from her first moments of being human. She had witnessed too much of his cruel obsession to be easily soothed. Hopefully the Thanksgiving bustle would be a good distraction for both of them.

Scott let thoughts of Fox pass over him as he continued to watch the flurry of activity. He peered down at Adam who was finally sound asleep after a long fussy cry that Scott had been directed by Amy to supervise. Adam's face currently was angelic and peaceful. It amazed Scott that Adam could fall asleep in the midst of the cacophony around them.

Suddenly Adam's eyes flew open. It surprised Scott. There had been no abrupt noise or sudden jolt. Then he saw a movement in his peripheral vision. It was Howard. He had been coloring in the corner of the room and now appeared to be carefully sneaking up on Adam. Scott was stunned and wondered how Adam could possibly have known Howard was coming towards them.

When Howard finally got to Adam he saw that his eyes were open and giggled, "He knew I was coming. He felt my thoughts."

"Felt your thoughts?" Scott asked a little alarmed by his son's possible abilities.

"Yeah. I don't think he knows words yet, so he can't talk to my head...but he knows me by my feelings. I think my feelings must have a sound like my voice," Howard said as if it all was logical to him. He then leaned over and made eye contact with Adam and giggled some more. Then Scott witnessed a giggle from Adam. Scott could have sworn they were both participating in Howard's sneaky game.

When Annie called Howard to the kitchen, Scott sat and watched his son. Telepathy would be an unexpected alien ability, because even the aliens in Scott's life did not possess it.

"You are going to be rather amazing, Adam Hayden."

Big blue eyes stared back at Scott.

Later that night the Forrester and Hayden trailer was also busy with activity and excitement. While the potatoes and vegetables that Amy and Jenny had been assigned would have to wait until the next day, Jenny had decided that a Dutch apple pie would also be their special family contribution. So she and Amy were in the small kitchen determined to make one from scratch. Paul, who had been forbidden to go near the kitchen due to the high risk of his taking samples, had gone off to bed early.

Scott had tended to Adam, placed him sleeping in his bassinet, and decided to sit on the front steps of the trailer. The night was remarkably warm compared to the evening before. Scott even left his coat open. While sitting there Carl shouted and waved from his back yard and Mary came over and had him try one of her signature turkey shaped sugar cookies. He couldn't help but smile at the pure enjoyment that came from fitting in. He could stay here forever.

He heard the screen door open and close behind him. His mom joined him on the step.

"How's the pie?" Scott said, glancing to his mom.

Jenny grinned, "Baking beautifully in the oven. In a half hour or so it will be perfect—I hope." Jenny made a humorous face of uncertainty.

Scott laughed, and said with humor, "You are the artist."

Jenny chuckled.

"It is a lovely night. Can you believe we are supposed to get snow tomorrow?" said Jenny as she surveyed her surroundings.

"Hard to believe on a night like this."

Jenny then looked closely at her son and nudged him with her shoulder, "What's up?"

Scott glanced her way, but avoided her eyes, "Nothing. Why?"

Jenny smiled and replied, "I was thinking that you have a lot of concerns a regular guy your age doesn't have to think about. I figure something is always up. I mean there just about has to be a concern rattling around in Scott Hayden's head."

Scott chuckled again, "I suppose. At this moment I was thinking how much I like it here and how much I hope we don't..." Scott stopped talking, but it was obvious there was more to his thought. He didn't want to destroy his or his mom's good mood.

Jenny finished, "...and you wonder when Fox will come and ruin it."

Scott nodded, and replied, "It's been kind of nice to be normal for a while."

Jenny's face became saddened and she continued, "It isn't a new thought for you is it? I suspect you have felt this way many times in the last four years. It breaks my heart Scottie that you aren't having the life I hoped for you."

"Hey, don't go getting all sad on me," Scott said turning to his mom, "The truth is most of the time I am happy. I mean look at all I have, Amy, Adam, you, and Dad. Yeah, things are uncertain, but we are together. It means a lot, Mom—everything to me, really." Scott spoke with optimism and a good measure of resilience.

Jenny smiled and wrapped her arm around Scott and replied, "It means everything to me that I get to hear my son call me 'Mom'."

Scott gave his mom a hug back and then decided it was getting late to be sitting on the step. The sun was only a sliver of gold over the mountains, and tomorrow was full of work—at least for his mom and Amy.

"We'd better get an early night. You have cooking to do tomorrow and I have eating to do tomorrow," Scott joked as he got up from the stairs.

Jenny followed him up and sent him a knowing grin.

Puzzled, he asked, "What was that 'look' for?"

"Oh haven't you heard? The women do the cooking, but after dinner it is tradition here in the _Cove_ that all those pots and pans and cups...and plates..."

"Yeah. Yeah. What about them?" Scott interrupted with worry in his voice.

"Well you and your father and all the men...get to wash them," Jenny replied and grinned in delight.

Scott stopped in his tracks imagining the pile of dishes that had to be in store for them tomorrow and groaned.

The groan was met with a hearty laugh from his mother as she went in the door in front of him. Despite himself he laughed too. He'd endure more than a giant pile of dishes to stay forever in this silly little trailer park. Because somehow, may be because of the people than inhabited it, this place had become home.

Thanksgiving Day...

Flurries greeted them in the morning. Paul made breakfast and soon after Jenny and Amy grabbed their pie and other supplies, and headed down the hill in the car. Paul had been concerned that the snow might pick up later and they'd be glad to have the car rather than have even a short walk in heavy snow.

At noon, Scott and Paul dressed up in their sports coats and ties, as ordered by their wives, and got Adam readied up to go down the hill to the lodge. Scott decided to stick his head out the door as his dad made a final check to see that nothing was being forgotten.

Finding the snow having picked up, Scott happened to turn towards Annie and Howard's place to see a man banging on her door. Scott was about to yell that Annie was down at the lodge when the door flew open to reveal a flustered Annie with Howard Lee in tow.

"Sam, I thought you were going to your folk's place in Keswick. I had to come up here to change after dousing myself with cranberry sauce."

Sam chuckled and then replied, "Just leaving, but I wanted to say goodbye...and I hope next year I can talk you into coming with me." He leaned in and kissed Annie.

Howard rolled his seven year old eyes and then spotted Scott. Howard yelled, "Hey Scott! It is snowing! Momma said I can maybe go sledding tomorrow. You can come with me!"

Scott noticed even at a distance that Sam looked at him critically. Scott wondered if he thought he might have designs on Annie. He hoped Annie had told Sam he was married. Then again Sam being a sheriff, Scott suddenly hoped Annie hadn't told Sam anything.

Scott yelled back, "Maybe we can, but only if my wife lets me!" It wasn't subtle but he wanted to make it clear he wasn't a rival. Sam still did not relax, but only tensed more when Howard whispered something to Annie and came running over to Scott.

When he found his way to the steps, he announced, "Mom says I can go with you."

Scott wondered if that was a good idea. He glanced up at the unhappy face of Sam Martin, "No. I think you had better go with you mom. Besides, your mom will probably need help down the hill. It is getting rather snowy out here."

Howard was disappointed, but trudged back to Sam and his mom. With a dramatic pout he went into his trailer. No doubt to avoid any more kissing between Sam and his mom.

Scott hoped that his actions would meet with approval of Sam. He didn't need a jealous sheriff boyfriend punching his or his dad's names into a computer terminal.

Deciding he would be soaking wet if he stayed out in the snowfall much longer, Scott waved to Annie and went back in his trailer.

"Who was that?" Sam asked with concern.

Annie noticed his face and replied, "Don't be like that. He is very married. Has a baby. You heard Howard talk about Adam. That is Scott and Amy's baby."

Sam looked surprised, "That is the Scott that Howard talked about last night at dinner? I thought he was a kid."

"He is younger than me and you," Annie replied.

"Don't be intentionally silly. You know what I mean. Didn't he and Howard go for a hike or something? He said something about playing in his fort," Sam said, agitated.

Annie laughed, "You aren't jealous of me and Scott. You are jealous of Howard and Scott!"

Sam gave Annie a cross look.

She grabbed his arm and reassuringly replied, "Scott Hayden has been pestered and followed all over by Howard—and he is just a really patient guy, being nice. He doesn't want to be Howard's dad."

Sam appeared to be unknowingly mimicking Howard as his face pouted ever so slightly. Then he replied, "Why this Hayden and not me? I have done everything I can think of to get him to like me, Annie."

Annie smiled, "Give him time. Howard knows Scott isn't his mom's boyfriend. And besides I think Howard mostly likes Scott because he's fascinated with little Adam. Howard has in is head that he can talk to him with his mind. You know kids and their games. Don't worry, Howard and you are going to click one of these days. I promise."

Sam gave a weak smile and leaned in to kiss Sam.

Behind them the door came open, and Howard asked, "Can I go down to the lodge by myself and play in the snow until you get there. Pleeease?"

Annie saw that he had put on his snow suit, hat, and mittens. Normally bundling him up required a fight. She figured it would do no harm for him to burn off some energy before the two o'clock, big meal.

"Okay, but you listen for my voice when I call."

Howard grinned and took off like a shot. Annie then looked at the snow and said to Sam, "You best get going. It looks darker out west."

Sam agreed and with a few more words of reassurance and another kiss, he got into his car.

As he drove away, Paul, Scott, and Adam were coming out their door. Sam caught a glimpse of them in his rearview mirror. He wondered if he ought to check them out. He had all but made up his mind to marry Annie. That is if he could talk her into it. That would mean Howard was rather close to being his son. He didn't want just any stranger hanging around his boy. He made a promise to himself come Monday, after the holiday, he would find out all he could about Scott Hayden.

Paul carried Adam's carrier as the three "men" made their way down the hill. It was to be their first holiday together and Scott couldn't help but feel excited about the day. A grin spread wide about his face and Paul smiled himself after observing it.

Scott noticed and replied, "Okay, so I am happy—really happy."

"I am glad," Paul stated.

Scott chuckled, "You have to admit that last Thanksgiving you could not imagine us like this today. I mean it is fantastic."

Paul could only smile wider. If this is what holidays were like for humans he wished he could invent a few more. Seeing his son relaxed and enjoying his day was a refreshing change in their lives.

"Mind your step!" Ike shouted as he shoveled salt from a silver trash can onto the hill. He was all covered with snow and Scott thought he looked like an abominable snow man.

"Do you need help, Ike?" Paul asked.

"No. I am nearly done. I just don't want us getting stuck down at the Lodge because we can't get up the hill. Not that it would be all terrible. Just wait until you get down there and smell the place," Ike said with a laugh.

"I can't wait," Scott replied. He was hungry already.

He and Paul carefully made their way to the lodge. Scott couldn't help but notice the sky was getting dark.

"It is a good thing Mr. Milner is salting the road. I think we are due for one heck of a snow storm."

Paul raised his eyebrows. He had never seen a snow storm before.

Inside the lodge it did smell wonderful. It also sparkled and glowed. A roaring fire made the room all warm and golden. The long table was bedecked with a lace table cloth, china, and crystal glasses. In the center was an actual cornucopia overfilled with colorful fruit. Candles in holders had been set at various spots down the length of the table. It was a fantasy Thanksgiving from a magazine come to life.

"Wow!" Scott exclaimed.

Paul echoed Scott's sentiment. Amy spotted them from across the room as she set salt and pepper shakers on the table. She smiled and came over to Scott. He leaned over to kiss her as he took off his coat.

"You all have done an awesome job," Scott said, voicing his strong approval.

Amy peered about the room and replied, "It is beautiful."

So**o**n the room was slowly being filled with the rest of the remaining, mostly male residents, for most of the women were still busy in the kitchen. Carl set Evelyn by the fire. Mary had already put a tape in and violin music gently filled her corner of the room. Even Evelyn had a face that reflected the scenery's magic.

The men, afraid to mess up the table, pulled their chairs back a bit and sipped on coffee that Annie brought to them to tide them over for the hour or so until dinner.

While pouring coffee Annie set down the pot and went to the door to call out for Howard. Scott noticed that the snow was coming down even harder than when they arrived. Annie's face was filled with concern when Howard didn't come to her call. Scott had not seen him when he and Paul had entered.

Scott got up from his spot and went to Annie.

Worried, she stated, "He was supposed to come when I called. I don't like the look of the sky. Where could he be?"

Scott had a hunch Howard might have made his way to his hideout. Although the idea of heading out into the cold and snow didn't appeal to him, he figured he could find him and bring him back the quickest.

"I think I know where he went. I'll get him," Scott replied as he grabbed his coat.

Annie was relieved, "Thank you, Scott. I really think we are going to get a big storm."

Scott walked over to Paul and told him he'd be back soon and asked him to watch Adam. Paul nodded and went back to listening to Carl talk of when he fought during a war.

Scott hadn't considered it would be harder to follow the landmarks he remembered from his walk with Howard. Many landmarks were now covered with a few inches of snow. He also hadn't anticipated the snow blowing into his face. In fact, the farther he journeyed the harder the wind seemed to blow. It was also building up a on the ground making his walk more of a trudge than a quick jaunt. It seemed to be taking him double the time it had taken when he traveled with Howard earlier in the week. Midway, he decided to yell for Howard, apprehensive that he may pass him in the blowing snow.

When he finally arrived at the area where the cave stood he nearly missed it, which frightened Scott. Getting lost in the woods during a storm had suddenly become a real possibility. As Scott entered the mouth of the cave he heard whimpering. It was dark and a few steps in Scott could do nothing but carefully feel around with his feet.

"Howard?" Scott asked the darkness.

"Scott?" Howard replied and then started crying.

"Where are you? What's wrong?" Scott said, imagining the worst.

After a few sobs, Howard replied, "I slipped and hurt my leg...it hurts so bad...help me...help me."

Scott wasn't sure what he was going to do in the dark. He hoped he could ease his way down the hill in the cave without falling himself or stepping on an injured Howard. He took a breath and pulled his sphere from his pocket. The space in the cave was soon illuminated by blue light.

Scott saw Howard at the bottom of the incline and went right to him. Howard was in too much pain to even ask about the sphere. Scott soon saw why. By the angle of Howard's leg, it was obvious it was broken.

Scott knew what he had to do. He also knew once it was done, the family probably would have to leave. There would be questions. How could there not be questions? Of course the answer would be a nonhuman one. Yes, they would have to leave. There was no way to avoid that truth, and it was a crushing blow.

Howard continued to sob in pain. Scott was sorry to see it.

"Stay still, Howard. Don't be afraid. I will make the pain go away."

Howard wiped his eyes, and with a little voice said, "Really?"

Scott smiled, and replied, "Really."

Giving the sphere his concentration, he focused his energy on the break. Before his eyes the bone straightened and Howard began to move it. A few moments later he reached for Scott's free hand and was helped to his feet.

Howard, his face still covered with tears, giggled, "It worked! It feels better."

"We'd better get going back if we want our dinner to still be warm. Come on."

Scott held out the sphere in front of him as a sort of lantern.

Howard finally noticed the sphere and asked, "Hey Scott, what's that flashlight marble? Is it magic?"

"Sort of—," Scott began to reply but as he came to the opening of the cave he was stopped in is tracks. Before them was a wall of white. The heavy blowing snow had blotted out the world around them. Scott knew to venture out now would certainly result I their becoming lost. This was a blizzard, and if Scott knew anything, he knew people died in them.

Meanwhile, back at the lodge, the food began arriving at the table. When Annie came to set out the rolls she was surprised to find Scott and Howard had not returned.

"Mr. Forrester, hasn't Scott come back? He was supposed to find Howard," she inquired coming over to Paul. Paul had been so caught up in conversation and watching Adam that he had not noticed that quite a bit of time had passed since Scott left. If he had to guess, it had been nearly an hour.

Jenny saw Paul's face suddenly fill with anxiety. She made her way to Paul and Annie.

Paul asked Jenny to watch Adam and started to go to his coat on the hooks by the door. He quickly explained Scott and Howard's absence. Annie became more and more upset, and the news of Howard and Scott being out in the storm spread about the room.

Carl glanced outside and announced, "It is a full on blizzard out there. Paul, I don't know how you have a chance of finding your boy and Howard. Where did he go to get Howard? 

Paul could do nothing but tell the truth, and replied simply, "I do not know."

Gene asked, "Then which direction did he start off?"

"I do not know."

"Then how in the heck do you plan to find them? It is whiteout conditions out there. You could wander for hours and freeze to death," Babs interjected, incredulously.

Annie began to cry.

Amy came over and grabbed Paul's arm. In many ways he had become like father to her. Paul could feel her fear. He did not know that in her head was Lara's prediction. She was frightened that Scott was out there bleeding. Perhaps he had been attacked by the red dog as Lara had foretold.

Paul grabbed Jenny's hand. A look of understanding passed between them. Then he let go of her hand and brought out his sphere.

"I will find both of them," Paul spoke to the crowd, and then he turned to Amy, "My sphere will lead me to Scott and your sphere will lead us home."

Amy nodded and reached into the pocket of her dress. Out the pocket came her sphere.

Gene noticed the spheres, and asked, "How will a marble lead you anywhere?"

Paul knew that any explanation would be hard for all of those around him to understand, but he had always favored the truth, and said, "My sphere will pull me to the sphere that Scott possesses."

The sphere began to glow.

Kirk spoke up for the first time and asked, "What _is_ that thing?"

"I will explain more when I find Scott and return," Paul answered, and finished putting on his coat. Jenny borrowed a hat, scarf, and mittens before kissing him as he headed out the door. As he left, she placed a hand on Amy's shoulder. Amy had taken a position at the window and watched as Paul disappeared in the storm.

Jenny then noticed all the befuddled faces of the members of the _Cove_. She feared her family's time here was about to end. It broke her heart. When Paul returned she was sure he would tell them the truth, and being only human they would be afraid. Gone would be the offer of being family. She mourned for what they had doubtlessly lost today.

She sighed, placed Adam's carrier at her feet, and turned back to the window. She couldn't face the crowd. Right now Scott, Howard, and Paul's safety was all that was important.

Annie sniffled in the group behind her, and asked, "What if Scott isn't with Howard?"

Jenny moved once again to face them, and stated flatly, "My husband and son _will_ find him and bring him back."

Jenny said it so emphatically that no one spoke to challenge her. She suspected they were trying to understand what they had already seen and heard tonight. No doubt little of it made much sense.

Mary then suggested they put everything back in the kitchen to keep warm. Babs and some of the men began moving platters and bowls back into the kitchen. Jenny, Amy, and Annie remained at the window watching the gusts of white fury in which those they loved were now engulfed.

Scott and Howard huddled together in the cave. The storm had limited the light from the outside. The sphere continued to be their only source of light. Scott had found the flashlight, but it had been broken in Howards fall. Scott took comfort in the fact they were out of the storm. The possibility that they could be buried under it all when it was done was never far from his mind. Of course Howard, oblivious to the danger, had decided to ask a million questions that Scott would rather not have to answer.

"Where did you get that marble?"

"From my Dad," Scott replied, doing his best to be patient.

"What else does it do?"

"Some other things."

"How does it do them?"

"It just does," replied Scott.

Scott noticed a something like a tug come from the sphere. His father was looking for them, he was sure of it. He couldn't help but smile. They would be found. He thought about the mess blasting outside and decided they all would get home quicker if he met his dad half way. So, he grabbed Howard's mitten covered hand and told him to make sure his coat was zipped.

"Why? Is it better out there?"

"Nope," Scott replied, "But this sphere is telling me that my dad is out there trying to find us. We are going to meet him. Now, it is not going to be nice out there. It will be hard to see. I probably won't hear you if you talk to me, but you have to trust me. Okay?"

"Okay," Howard said weakly, "How will you know where to go?"

"The sphere will tell me."

"Does it talk?" Howard asked as they made their way to the opening.

Scott quickly replied, "No. It is a feeling."

"You are like Adam aren't you?"

Scott smiled, and answered, "Yes. Sort of...We need to go."

"If you are like Adam, it is okay then."

Scott smiled wider and pulled up Howard's scarf around the small boy's face. Then they stepped into the blowing storm.

The snow was like a million ice cold needles on Paul's face. He did his best to keep his footing and follow the pull of Scott's sphere. He had made his way into the woods and hoped with every step his son was alright. The pull from Scott's sphere gave him courage that he would soon see his son. He could feel Amy's sphere as well. It was their anchor keeping them from drifting in this sea of white.

Paul could feel with every step the increasing nearness to Scott. He sensed Scott was moving towards him and it would not be much longer before they reunited. He was glad because every step in the rising snow was becoming increasingly more difficult to negotiate.

It didn't take Scott too long to realize Howard little legs couldn't travel swiftly in the ever deepening snow. Howard had been doing his best, high stepping through the deep impressions made by Scott's feet as he walked in front of him. Scott saw the only solution would be to carry the poor kid, and he picked him up into his arms.

Howard didn't fight him. Scott could feel the rapid breaths from the child on his face. He had obviously been giving it his all. Although Howard's burden was lightened, Scott found himself with the weight of Howard and the force of the wind kept from making any improvements in speed. Scott did his best to hold on to Howard and his sphere as each step felt more exhausting than the last.

Then Scott saw it. It was a faint blue glow. If he had still had any doubt, the sphere reacted to Paul's arrival.

Covered in snow, Paul moved as fast as he could to Scott's location. Paul had been very worried about his son, and to finally see him relieved him of a burden of fear he had been lugging since leaving the lodge. Only when they were right next to each other did they attempt to shout against the storm's bluster.

"Are you okay?!" Paul shouted.

Scott shouted back, "I'm okay! Howard broke his leg...He is fine now! I used the sphere. We'd better get moving!"

Paul nodded and shouted back, "Follow Amy's sphere. She is using it at the lodge."

It took a second for Scott to take in the implication of what Paul had said.

Scott was dumbstruck, but then finding his voice, he uttered loudly, "She is using it in front of everybody?!"

Paul missed Scott's stunned reaction. With Howard still in his arms, Scott decided he should keep going or he would be stuck in the snow where he stood. He'd face it all when he was back at the lodge. Scott thought even if all of the Cove called Fox, he would be at least dry and warm before they dissected him. Scott agonizingly traveled on.

For a half hour the group in the lodge seemed in a suspended animation as they watched and waited. But as Jenny and Amy continued their vigil at the window, a murmur began behind them.

Mary did her best to quiet the crowd with coffee, and sooth a distressed Annie.

I was inevitable that questions would bubble up. Jenny hoped they could all wait for answers until Paul returned with her son and Howard. Their being safe was all Jenny wanted to think about. She wouldn't even turn around for fear it would invite questions. For now, Jenny stood by Amy and divided her attention between staring out the window, watching Adam, and glancing at the sphere in Amy's extended palm. She knew that blue light was the only thing that guaranteed Paul and Scottie would come home.

Amy was tense. She imagined the worst, and did her best to believe it all would be okay. Unlike Jenny, she had not considered that they would have to leave the Cove. When she felt both spheres coming towards the lodge she could not resist speaking aloud.

"They are coming!"

Annie jumped up from a chair behind them that Mary had her sitting.

"Where are they?" She said, and dashed to the window and seeing nothing.

Amy realized she had no other explanation but the truth and gestured with her head to the sphere and said with optimism in her voice, "I can feel their energy coming towards us now. They are together."

Jenny smiled. They were together and moving. It was all she needed to believe everything would be okay.

"How can she know that from that glowing marble?" Gene asked, perplexed.

Jenny knew that the murmuring had ended and the tough questions were beginning. They would not wait until Paul came, so she would have to begin the answers. She had no idea how she would do it. Taking a deep breath she turned to face the _Cove_.

She scanned the room and saw the wide eyes of a group eager for an explanation. Yet, she knew well that they would have a hard time coming to terms with the explanation they were about to hear.

There they stood, all but Evelyn and Lara who were sitting by the fire: Ike, Mary, Annie, Gene, Babs, Carl, Kirk and Fran.

"It seems ages ago since we were here last having Mary's famous coconut cake. Paul told you about us...and Mary you said to him that you were sure there was more to the story — Do you remember?" Jenny began.

Mary nodded, "Of course dear. I was afraid it was something sad."

"It is a bit sad and it is a bit amazing—at times a whole lot scary for us. Let me start by saying nineteen years ago I was mourning the death of my late husband. His name was Scott Hayden—like Scottie. He was house painter in our hometown of Wisconsin. Like most widows I wanted my husband back, but of course I knew better. He was dead and buried. Gone to me. Yet one night there he was right before me...alive."

"What does this have to do—," Ike began, but was cut off by Mary. This was starting to sound like a plot from her soap opera, and she wanted to hear it.

"Let her speak Ike. Please. How could it be your husband if he was dead?"

Jenny answered, "It wasn't. What I am about to say took me days to really believe myself. It has cost me years away from my son. It could cost Paul, Amy, Adam and Scott's lives for my telling it. But you are good people. I..._we_ have to trust you."

Jenny paused and turned back to Amy, whose eyes remained fixed on the sphere, no doubt feeling every step closer Paul and Scott were traveling towards them. Jenny prayed they would be here soon.

As nearly every face tensed with anticipation, Jenny gave them the answer they sought, "The man that looked like my husband, was not my husband. It was Paul."

"Paul looks like your late husband?" Babs asked.

Jenny shook her head, "No. He had copied the form of my husband; like he copied the form of Paul Forrester. The real Paul Forrester is also dead."

The room became restless with disbelief.

"What are you saying," Ike blurted incredulously, "That your husband, Paul... can copy what people look like? How is that possible? No one can do that—nobody that's human."

"Paul isn't human," Jenny stated, flatly.

"What do you mean — not human?" Babs asked clearly beginning to think she might be in the presence of a crazy woman. Jenny had long been familiar with that look. She's seen it in almost everyone she'd ever told about her alien.

Jenny took another deep breath. She did her best to stay calm, and replied, "Paul came to this planet nineteen years ago. He took the form of my late husband by using a lock of hair I had kept...using the DNA."

"Are you saying Paul — or whoever the heck he is — is an alien?" Gene asked in total disbelief.

Kirk interjected, "He comes from a place called Algeiba. Doesn't he?"

Jenny had no idea what Kirk was talking about and it showed on her face. He then remembered that Scott had not known the name of the star when he'd asked Kirk to look at.

Kirk pointed to the direction of the sky the star would be found and added, "A star out there. Scott asked me to show him."

Jenny understood and nodded.

"I am sure Scott pointed to Paul's home."

Mary remembered Paul's story, and asked, "Paul said you were separated..."

Jenny went on to explain the days on the run from the government as a "hostage" to this alien. An alien to whom she had realized was peaceful and good.

"He was invited by our government to this planet only to be chased. He had to leave to survive. Before he left...he gave me Scott...and one of those spheres to give to him when he was born."

Kirk, who seemed to be the only complete believer, asked, "So, Scott is part alien?"

"Yes."

"How did you become separated from Scott?" Carl asked. His face held a quiet inquisitiveness that Jenny hoped meant he was trying to believe.

"The government agency sent to capture the alien has an agent named George Fox. He became obsessed with his proving an alien had been on earth. He interrogated me for weeks. For a while he didn't realize than the son I carried and bore was not my late husband's child. But every day I knew it was once day closer to his realizing it. I kept Scottie with me until he was three. Fox followed me everywhere I went, randomly pulling me in for questioning. I knew Scottie would not be safe..." Jenny paused with emotion thick in her voice.

She fought back tears and continued, "I found some good people to foster Scott. People Fox would not know — and I walked away. I had to walk away. It was the only way I could keep him safe. For eleven years it worked."

Babs with a now sympathetic tone, asked, "What happened?"

"This isn't my part of the story, but I will tell you what I have been told. Four years ago Scottie and his foster parents were in a car accident. An accident that should have killed them all, but Scott survived completely unharmed. Somehow the name of a child of fourteen named Scott Hayden surviving miraculously in an obviously fatal crash reached the desk of George Fox. At the same time my poor Scottie was desperate to know where I was— he had only a silver sphere to hold as a memento. As you saw today that sphere is special. It contacted his father with a kind of distress signal. He returned. A photographer named Paul Forrester had crashed in a helicopter accident. Scott's father copied his body, became Paul Forrester, and found Scott. The two then began search for me. A search complicated by George Fox. This man has threatened to dissect and kill Paul and my son...and my daughter-in-law and my grandson. He will do it. That is why we are constantly on the run. It is why we so valued having a home for a while here with all of you."

"Wait...If he wants to kill Amy then... she is an alien too," Kirk said as the truth dawned on him. Kirk was smiling. He loved indulging in the idea of aliens among them. It was right up his alley. The rest appeared completely unsure of how to take Jenny's story.

"They are here," Amy announced, closing her hand on the sphere. The door rattled and in walked a heavily snow covered Paul and Scott. Howard was still in Scott's arms. Scott carefully placed Howard on the floor.

Amy and Jenny went to Paul and Scott to help them out of their snow wet outerwear.

Howard didn't bother to take off his snow encrusted coat, but instead ran across the room to Annie who burst into tears, "Baby. You are okay. Thank God."

Howard relieved to be in his mother's arms, replied, "I wasn't okay. I broke my leg. Scott made it better with his flashlight marble. I think he can do magic with it."

For Paul and Scott it was like going from the "frying pan" of the blizzard to the "fire" of telling a room full of people they were aliens. From the looks of the faces of the room they wondered how much this crowd knew already. They were surrounded by looks of fascination and fear. Scott recognized it as the look he always received when he told people about his alien heritage.

"Mom?" Scott said, and turned to Jenny and hoping for an explanation for the mood of the room.

Kirk piped up, "So you're the 'intelligent life'?"

"Maybe just 'above average' life," Scott said cracking a joke to relieve the tension. Kirk laughed, but the rest of the crowd appeared too astounded to appreciate his humor. Every eye was on his family. He imagined his face had a look of fear on it now.

Gene spoke up, and said, "Jenny here says you're an alien." In his tone was the implication, and may be the hope, that Paul would deny it.

"Yes," Paul said in reply.

"How are we supposed to believe that? How can we all believe you are copy of some dead guy? That some guy named Fox is out there trying to kill you?"

Paul answered him, "Because it is the truth."

Paul saw the mood of the room. He disliked the fear, and then said, "We will leave as soon as we can. We do not want to hurt or frighten you. We want to be a family — that is all. Everything Jenny has told you is the truth."

"How, Paul, How can we ever believe that? It is too much—too strange," Ike lamented.

"Because it is the truth!"

It wasn't Paul who spoke up, but Lara. Since Paul had left to search for Scott and Howard she had been strangely silent. She sat close to Evelyn in the background. Her appearance had been troubled, but more with her own thoughts than Jenny's story.

Lara rose from her chair, and went to her purse. She reached for something she then kept clasped in her hand. She walked across the room to Scott. Scott stood stone still. He was petrified by the possibility Lara would repeat her vision—or add to its nightmarish scenario.

"I believe them," she said, keeping her eyes focused on Scott. Scott supposed from her study of him she was looking at his "aura" again.

"Oh Lara, please. Not when of your occult whimsies," Mary said hoping to avoid one of Lara's scenes.

Lara then turned about to the group, and implored them, "This time, it matters. Please let me say this—please."

Babs noting her sincerity, replied quietly, "Go ahead, Lara...we will listen."

"When I first saw them—well, you were all there—I made a damned fool out of myself. I saw their auras and knew something was different. That Paul and Amy were different...that Scott and Adam were different. I'd never seen auras like Amy and Paul's. That is not the only reason I think they are telling the truth. I didn't tell you all why Scott and Adam's auras fascinated me. It wasn't because I'd never seen auras like theirs before. It was because I had...but only one time." Lara paused in her monologue. She was uneasy with what she had to say next, but calmly continued, "My grandfather, my mother and Thalia's father, was a great story teller. He told me a whopper on his death bed. He told me that his mother had been put in a mental institution after he was born. She was put there because she claimed that he was the son of an alien."

The room, including Paul and his family, came to full attention.

"An alien... He said his father, this alien, had looked like a man—but wasn't. Eventually he told her he was a light from a distant world. For some reason he left and great-grandma had my grandfather. That man swore to me as he died it was true. He said that is where my 'gift' came from. You know, I didn't believe him until today."

Carl spoke up, "Lara, dear, how can you be sure? Auras are not much proof. It could actually be just a fantastic story."

"Well have been sitting here today ashamed and a little frightened...Because I do have undeniable proof. It has sat in my purse for years. My grandfather gave it to me as a good luck charm. He said it belonged to this alien and today I found out he was right."

Lara stepped towards Paul and extended her hand. Her hand contained a silver sphere.

"Is it like yours? Is it true?" Lara asked desperately.

Paul took his sphere from his pocket and held it in his hand. It began to glow, and then so did the one in Lara's hand.

She took a loud intake of air, and with her free hand she covered her mouth in shock.

"Is this why I 'feel' things when I touch people...can you do that?" Lara asked, practically begging Paul for answers.

Paul smiled, and said, "Yes."

Lara closed her hand around her glowing sphere and found a chair to sit down. She began to weep even as a smile grew on her face.

Mary went to Lara and enveloped her in a hug. Lara hugged her back and then gently nudged her away.

"If Paul and his family are not welcome here, then I guess I will have to go too," Lara stated emphatically, and then wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

The group glanced about each other and then over to Paul and the family.

Ike spoke up and asked Paul, "You said you are not going to hurt anybody, right?"

"My dad is the most peaceful man I know. We just wanted a home. We want what you all have—a place to call home. People we can trust. We hoped to find it here, at least for a little while, until Fox finds us again," Scott said in his family's defense.

Carl walked over to Amy, "Is what you are the reason you can understand my Evelyn?"

Amy nodded.

"She seemed so much more content every time she sees you," Carl said with appreciation, and then stated, "They have helped Howard, and this girl is good for my Evelyn. If I have a say, I say they stay of they want to."

"I just think it is the most radically awesome thing that has ever happened here—so why not," Kirk interjected standing next to Fran.

Gene held Bab's hand, and replied, "I don't know what to think. I can tell Babs here feels the same way. The part about that Fox guy wanting to hurt your kids...that gets to me. I am a father. If I had that sphere I think I would zap the hell out of that creep. That fact that he is out there alive tells me a lot about you. You have been nothing but good folks...so like I said I don't know what to think, but I got no problem with you staying."

"Me either," Babs added.

Annie walked over and hugged Scott.

"You saved Howard. He could have died. He says you healed him. I believe him — thank you...thank you." Annie walked over to Howard and started to cry again.

"Don't leave," Howard said. He moved from his mom and sat down in the ground next to Adam in his carrier.

Ike knew it was his turn to speak, and he said, "I suppose it is me and my Mary that have the final say. I know Mary has taken a liking to all of you — especially your Adam."

Ike smiled and so did Mary and then he went on, "I have always considered myself a fair man. I have never judged anyone for their race or where they came from. I always went with my gut, and just knew if a man was good or not. When I met you all, my gut said you were _Cove_ type of people...and nothing has changed. It may take us a while to fully come to terms with what we have heard tonight, but we'd like you to stay."

Paul, Jenny, Scott, and Amy didn't know how to react. They didn't get a chance to have any reaction, because they were soon caught up in handshakes and embraces. Before they knew it Mary was telling everyone to take a seat because they had an overcooked meal to eat.

As the storm raged on and Ike offered a blessing over the food, Scott noticed his mother's tears, his wife's huge smile, and his Dad's face of overwhelmed joy. He looked at Adam asleep through the whole thing and smiled. He imagined he and his family were the most thankful people, and aliens, in the entire universe.

For the next week the family found themselves digging out of the snow and answering a whole lot of questions. They had not been able to leave the Lodge on Thanksgiving night. They spent the whole time talking and eating leftovers. Then the men did the honors of washing a ton of dishes. It has been a momentous party. By Friday morning the entire_ Cove_ had heard the story of how they became a family again. They heard of Paul and Scott traveling and on the run looking for Jenny, New Mexican starscapes, the arrival or Amy and Lin, and finally the reunion in Virginia. In many ways it was liberating to tell their story to people they could trust.

Naturally, Lara was the most inquisitive and spent a great deal of time talking at length to Paul. For her it was a chance to get in touch with her roots, even if they were from a family tree growing on another planet. Scott was grateful she never told anyone else of the vision she had seen of him. Now knowing what she was, and why she could do what she could do, Scott wasn't the least bit afraid. It was probably as Lara herself suspected; she had no doubt gotten in touch with his fears rather than seeing the future.

Knowing Lara was like him, did give Scott pause. Perhaps all psychics were children of aliens. He wondered how many more like him, alien and human, were out in the world. In the back of his mind he indulged in thought of strength through numbers. All these hybrids uniting against George Fox, but he let the idea pass. It was a ridiculous thought. For all he knew it was only his family and Lara, not much of a fighting force. Scott was happy to merely be well hidden from Fox with his new friends.

If anything the snow storm drama made them all much closer. Even the "winter birds" that had been together for years sensed a special new attachment to each other growing with the secret they now shared. Paul and his family relaxed into a real feeling of belonging. Paul was fascinated by the emotion. He had never experienced a real home. This was a home that they at least let themselves believe could last for a long time.

Sheriff Sam Martin of Lake Park, Idaho had been snowbound in Keswick for much of the week. He had gotten word to Annie that he would be getting into town by Thursday, and would try to stop by and see her after work.

Annie had been excited to tell him about Howard's safe return after going missing during the blizzard. Sam cringed as she gave a radiant report of Scott's heroism. She had left out the part about Scott's alien abilities. Although she and the others of the Cove knew the dangers of Fox, Annie hadn't given any consideration to her boyfriend's capabilities in contacting the agent. He was just her Sam. She had also not taken his jealousy of Scott's developing relationship with Howard seriously. It was her mistake.

Sam was jealous. He was jealous that a kid here for a couple of weeks could accomplish a friendship with Howard that he had failed to do in the last six months. He knew that he was being irrational. His paternal feeling toward Howard made him want to be extra careful. Upon Sam's arrival into the office on Thursday morning his first action was to turn on his computer with the full intention of finding all he could about Scott Hayden.

By midmorning Sam was on the phone to Washington, D.C. and had left word for an Agent George Fox.

That afternoon Sam never made it into the _Cove_ to see Annie. Instead, he was on the phone planning with George Fox the capture of Paul Forrester and Scott Hayden.

Los Angeles, California...

Fox knew that his aliens would make their blip on the radar and his breakthrough would come. The sheriff in Lake Park had told him that Forrester and his family had been in the town for a few weeks. They were at a trailer park that had, if Sam Martin was accurate, only one way in and out. It was ideal. Fox smiled as he told Wylie to book their immediate flight to Idaho.

Fox remembered Lake Park from his investigation of photos published in PEAK Magazine a month back. Then he had turned up nothing. It was no matter, his albeit brief time in the town had given him a general idea of the layout. He decided the best course of action would be to go in quietly. He decided he and only couple of agents would be the best plan.

Agent Wylie had suspected recent threats of budget cuts had more to do with Fox's "less is more" approach to the capture. The whole thing made Wylie nervous. They were no longer dealing with one alien and his hybrid kid, but now two aliens and hybrid adult. Heaven knew what they could do to them. Wylie could not help but think Fox was underestimating Forrester.

Wylie had a bigger problem. Due to a recent blizzard, the earliest flight he could get to the immediate area was a Friday morning flight to Boise. Fox was chomping at the bit to get going and Wylie was sure he'd receive his portion of Fox style wrath before he clocked out in a few hours. Although Wylie had considered waiting to tell Fox, he decided to gather his courage and face Fox right away.

"Wylie, did you get our tickets?" Fox asked as he readied to go. Wylie must have paused a bit too long, because Fox glanced up and asked, "Did you?"

"Snow."

"Snow?" Fox replied and wondered if he was going to have to beat information out of the imbecile.

"Yes, Agent Fox. Idaho had what the man at the airport called 'the storm of the century' on Thanksgiving. He said they are still digging out runways and such, so flights are limited. He did get us a flight for nine in the morning tomorrow."

Fox practically growled. Then he thought and decided he had no energy to waste on Agent Wylie. So, Fox took a deep breath and replied crabbily, "Fine... Fine... 9 a.m."

All at once Fox smiled again. Snow could be fantastic. It would make it hard for Forrester to flee into the woods as he had on several occasions. It was also difficult to hide in a completely white environment. No, the snow may be to Fox's advantage and he gave a chuckle and dismissed Wylie.

Wylie, however, continued to be nervous.

Lake Park, Idaho..._Heaven's Cove_...

Friday morning the weather had warmed and Scott announced that he was going to drive into Nicolas that afternoon to have a look at the college. The situation at the _Cove_ had given him a certain level of confidence that they were going to stay long enough to make his going to school worth the bother. He had even indulged fantasies of doing all four years at one school.

Paul smiled at his son as he left. He had spoken to Mr. Allen the day before and they had come up with a plan to still make his photography job work. It would involve once a month his traveling far away from Lake Park to take pictures, but it was well worth it to have a regular home. Now with Scott planning to apply to college, everything felt right.

Jenny had decided when the weather cleared to take a road trip to Boise. She figured she could acquire art supplies and canvases there. She had talked to Babs who had told her they had an art gallery in Nicolas. Babs was sure the owner would take some of her work, especially after seeing the painting she did of the lake. Under the name of Karen Isley, Jenny was hopeful she could keep a low profile and perhaps sell a few paintings.

Amy had been asked to bring Adam over and sit with Evelyn every other afternoon. It would give Carl a chance to run errands and spend some time with his friends at the VA. Carl had offered to pay her for her help, but Amy had refused. She genuinely liked Evelyn. Carl said he was sure Amy wasn't an alien, but an angel.

Paul was pleased that things were going well. The warm day meant that the snow was beginning to melt all over the sunny side of the mountain. Seeing it and its beauty, Paul reached for his camera and his coat. He kissed Jenny goodbye and was about to head out when Ike and Annie came running toward the trailer. They made so much noise, that Jenny followed quickly to the door.

"Paul! Paul!," Ike yelled, "Get as much of your stuff as you can gather. He's coming — that Fox."

Annie jumped in, "Sam called me. He called Fox. He didn't know better. Sam is a good guy and all but he was a little upset that Howard Lee has taken such a liking to Scott...so he put his name in the computer. He called me to warn me to get Howard out of here. He is a good guy, he just doesn't know better. He doesn't know I am warning you — so you have to get going!"

A startled Paul and Jenny stood for only a second, and then Paul asked, "When is he coming?"

"Sam said I had only an hour to get out of here, so he must be coming after that," Annie replied.

Jenny suddenly blurted, "Scott has the car. Oh no—What about Scott?"

"Don't worry. I have been mentally running through my brain what to do if this should happen. I have the perfect spot for you to hide. Annie here is going to run into Nicolas to look for Scott. She'll know the best spots on campus to look. So let's get going!"

Paul turned to Jenny, "You help Amy and I will get our things." Jenny nodded and together they quickly flew into action. Annie jumped in her car and after telling Ike to take care of Howard she flew down the highway toward Nicolas.

In a half hour, Paul, Jenny, Amy and Adam were being taken behind the _E-Z Heaven Laundry Spot._ In the back there was a pile of broken crates and wood from several old boats. Ike went about carefully moving them to reveal a storm cellar.

"I used to use it for storage, but it became impractical. There is no other entrance, and if I am careful, that Fox won't even notice it under all this debris. That is why I have been so delicate about moving it all. I want it to look like it has been there for the last five years," Ike said ,and then threw open the door. The air coming out smelled damp and musty.

Mary came quickly across the back carrying a basket with food and some blankets.

"I hate to think you'll have to be down there for long, but just in case...," she said handing the things to Ike, "I have got to get back to the office if call from Annie comes through. I called Gene at his store and Babs is at your place trying to make it look like you were never there. If she finds anything she'll hide it at her place. Lara's minding the store for me right now."

"Fox will probably search every trailer," Paul warned, remembering when they hid at a campground and Fox meticulously searched all the cabins.

"I'll warn Babs," Mary said as she nodded, and then made a quick jog toward the office.

"What about Scott?" Amy asked Ike in desperation.

"Now don't worry. When Annie finds him she is going to hide his with a friend of hers at the dorm. We'll call when its safe and we'll come get you when the coast is clear."

Amy did not understand what he meant by a clear coast and turned to Jenny.

"He will let us out when Fox is gone. Let's go in," Jenny replied, and then they all carefully went down the steps. Ike handed them a flashlight. Carl came to bring them folding lawn chairs to sit on and Ike helped carry them down.

Soon they were all down in the cellar. The cellar itself was cluttered on the sides with shelves and old boxes, but the center of the room was empty. The air was cold and musty. It was not a place anyone would choose to go, but for Paul it was a place of safety for which he was grateful. Jenny took charge and arranged the chairs in a half circle facing the stairs and door. Amy checked to make sure the floor was clean and set Adam down in his carrier. Then Paul and Jenny put Amy between them and they sat down with their uncertainty.

Ike's parting words were not to use the flashlight near the door, but before he could close the door Howard flew down the steps to the cellar.

"Howard, get up here!" Ike demanded.

"No, I have to stay with Adam Forrester. I have to tell him it is okay so he'll stay quiet," Howard replied.

Ike tried again, "But you could be down there all night."

"I'll be okay. I am with them," Howard said looking to Paul, Jenny and Amy, "They can use the flashlight marble and keep me safe."

Ike was getting nervous, and replied, "Fine, but remember Howard you can't change your mind."

"Go away," Howard said and went over to Adam.

Ike asked Paul, "Is it okay with you?"

Paul thought if Howard could communicate with Adam that he might come in handy, and said, "It is okay."

Ike nodded and the door was shut. A few streams of light cast down on them from cracks in the wooden door, but most of them were covered as Ike replaced all the debris on top of the door. Paul clicked on the flashlight.

On the outside Ike carefully put back everything as it had been. He saw a few too many footprints in the melting snow and had an idea. Not too far was a pile of raked leaves. He had meant to burn them but never got around to it. Now he was glad he'd forgotten. He rushed over and pulled off the tarp he had covering them and soon began piling the leaves around the cellar. He covered most of the prints and then decided to use a hose and wet down the rest. Feeling satisfied that the scene was as he wanted he made his way to Mary. He knew he could not be seen hanging around the laudromat.

Clear Lake College...Nicolas, Idaho...

Scott had spent a few hours touring the campus and sat down in the library to fill out and application. Checking his watch he noticed he had better get back home. It wasn't fair leaving Amy with Adam all day.

He made his way to the car, and then had an idea of driving around to see what Nicolas had to offer by way of employment. Perhaps he could spot a "help wanted" sign. He was well on his way to Main Street when Annie's car barreled into the parking lot. Everywhere she searched on campus came up empty. By the time she got to the library she knew Scott was no longer there. Feeling sick with concern, she decided to head back to the _Cove_. She prayed she could catch him on the way.

George Fox quietly pulled in front of the _Heaven's Cove Office_ with Agent Wylie. Another car with four agents emptied out next to them. Sheriff Martin had also come along, insisting he had to see to the protection of his residents. George had allowed it with reluctance, but figured he may be of some use if the locals showed resistance. He directed his agents to hide the cars just in case Forrester and Hayden were not here. He might be able to catch them unaware. He found that idea delightful. Then he went into the office.

Ike did his best to act nonchalant. The truth was he was sweating through three shirts. He didn't want to give away anything. Luckily for Ike, Fox attributed the appearance of nerves to the badge he had flashed. George Fox had always taken a great deal of pleasure in making people nervous.

"I need to know the location of two men, Paul Forrester and a Scott Hayden. I was told by your sheriff that they have been living here. They have been traveling with two women and a baby." Fox had decided back in L.A. to play down his interest in Amy Parker and the hybrid offspring. He didn't want some misguided sentiment keeping him from capturing all the aliens.

Ike knew he couldn't deny they had been here, so he replied, "The funniest thing. The group of them left this morning. They didn't check out or anything. We can go have a look, but I think they are long gone."

Fox let out a low groan. The familiar weight of bitter disappointment was on the verge of settling in, but Fox decided to see to the search anyway. He held out hope he could find a clue to the alien's next location.

Ike showed them the registration ledger. Fox noted which trailer the man had put them in and confirmed Forrester's signature. He then shouted some orders and headed down the road on foot.

When they arrived at the trailer, Fox went in with two agents. Fox gave every appearance of accepting he's been outwitted again. He sent Wylie, Sam, and the two other agents to look around, but didn't have any expectation of their finding them.

Inside the trailer Fox found no signs that the family ever had been there. Beds were made and dishes were done. Fox and his men began searching obscure places, such as behind furniture and in trash bins, but they found only disappointment.

Mary and Lara had been watching everything out the back door of the convenience store and didn't notice as Scott pulled into the _Cove's_ front entryway. They did notice when he began turning onto his street. Unable to yell for fear they'd alert Fox, they ran out of the store waving their arms.

Scott was half way down Washington Street when he saw Ike standing ominously outside his trailer. Something about how he held himself made Scott believe something was wrong. Fearing the worst, he jumped out of the car and hustled towards Ike.

Ike was horrified, he could see Mary and Lara trying to warn Scott, but it was too late. Agent Fox happened to have completed his search. Ike could hear him and turned to Scott and yelled, "Run, son! Run!"

It was mere seconds later that a startled Scott saw why. Out from his trailer door emerged a stupefied George Fox. For a moment Scott looked at Fox, and he back at Scott.

"Hayden," Fox said in disbelief.

Then Scott, with fear to fuel him, took off like shot. He let his feet carry him as fast as he could towards the woods. Flashes of Lara's prediction flew through his mind. Fears for his family overwhelming him, Scott mentally grappled with what to do next. He let his flight reaction carry him to the back of the trailer park and away from Fox's shouts behind him.

"Damn it! Grab him!"

His heartbeat pounding in him ears, Scott found himself nearly running strait into Agent Wylie. Wylie, who had come running when Fox started bellowing, fell back onto the ground to avoid Scott.

Feeling vulnerable on the ground, Wyle pulled his gun. Wylie's felt his nerves rise up as he saw the hybrid come past him. It was that irrational fear that made him reach for gun. Overwhelmed by Fox's shouts combined with nerves and adrenaline, Wylie fired before thinking.

The sound of the gun shot reverberated through the Cove.

The kick back from his weapon threw him backwards to lie on the ground. Wylie was sure he'd hit him. He just hoped it wasn't in the head. He'd never hear the end of it if he killed another one.

In the cellar, Jenny asked, "What was that?"

Both Amy and Paul glanced at each other in sick fear. They had heard that sound before when Lin was shot. They knew someone had fired a gun. Fear for Scott nearly overpowered them. Adam began to fuss and Howard went right to work.

"Shh, Adam Forrester. You have to be quiet. Shh..."

Remarkably, Adam quieted.

Amy could no longer hold back Lara's prediction. In her mind Scott was somewhere bleeding. Whispering with tears threatening to fall from her eyes, she told Jenny and Paul about the blue light running from the attack of the red dog. She told them that Lara saw blood. Even in the dim light of the flashlight Paul could see her countenance begging for him to tell her Lara's vision was not true.

He wanted to say it wasn't true, but replied with honesty, "I do not know."

Paul was only certain in his fear for his son. What made him more fearful than anything was the fact he could think of no one whom the agents could be firing at but Scott. He wanted to say something to comfort Amy, but they began to hear shouts up top. Jenny did her best to not be afraid.

"Scott will be careful. Do not worry," Paul whispered even as his heart began to pound faster.

Scott felt the bullet enter his body, but at first it did not hurt. He was able to keep his feet moving in the direction of the woods, even as he began to have the sensation of blood running down his shoulder and back. He gritted his teeth as the pain flared up when he zigzagged through the trees. He could hear the pursuit and tried as much as he could to think about what to do next. Pain battled with his ability to think.

All at once, he realized he was near Howard's hideout. That one thought led to more thoughts. Scott gaged that he had an enough of a lead to hide before they found him. He also realized that if he was going to hide he'd have to avoid leaving footprints in the snow. He tried to hop to patches where the wind had blown the snow away or the sun had melted it. He glanced behind him and confirmed he was successfully obscuring his trail.

Then he saw the branches that hid the cave. Quickly he pulled only the biggest one out of his way. And although painfully poked by the others, he slid inside the cave. He reached out his good arm and readjusted the large branch. He then carefully made his way down the incline in the dark. It would do him no good to add a broken leg to his troubles. With the pain now cutting through him Scott began to reach for his sphere, but hesitated. He could not risk his sphere being seen. Nearly tripping on one of Howard's boxes, he found a cave wall and slid to the floor.

He had made it just in time. It was not more than ten seconds later when he heard Fox's angry voice. He was barking orders for the men to split up. They had lost track of him.

Scott held his breath and waited for them to leave, but soon became distracted by another sound. A low growl began at the back of the cave and was moving forward towards him. Scott could guess what it was, and that it was a miracle Howard had not met the bear that lived here before. Scott could feel blood stream out of him with every beat of his heart, but he held out his good hand to the bear. In the darkness Scott began to feel the bear's fur moving against his out held hand. It was ignoring him and no doubt looking for any treats Howard may have hid away. The bear somehow crushed a crate. The sound of it snapping bounced off the cave wall.

"Here! There is a cave! I think I hear him," Fox exclaimed as his voice came nearer. Scott held out his hand again and then lowered it. It had the result he had hoped. The bear no longer seeing him as a threat made his way to the mouth of the cave.

Fox surrounded by his agents aimed their weapons at the cave's opening.

"Come out, Scott! There is no place to go!" Fox yelled. Then he saw movement and warned his agents. Seconds later they sight of the bear sent them running in all directions.

Back at the Cove, Annie had returned. She saw Sam running toward the woods.

As she made her way to Ike, he explained what had a happened.

"Is Scott okay?" Annie asked when she was told a gun had been fired.

Ike shook his head "I have no idea. He took off running into the woods." He pointed the direction Scott had run.

Then Annie had an idea of her own.

She gave Lara her keys and told her to park her car out of the way. She'd take Scott's car and get out of here. They could tell the agents he got away. She'd leave the car in Lake Park at the bus station.

"I'll get a ride back with Gene. Even if they catch me I think — hope —Sam will stick up for me."

Mary objected, but Ike saw the sense in what Annie was planning and told her to get going.

She quickly found Scott's keys in his car, got in, and raced out of the Cove.

The timing was perfect. Agent Fox and his agents were just coming out of the woods in a bear induced panic. They were too far away to give chase, but they could see Hayden's car racing down the highway.

When they arrived back at the office, Ike was ever so willing to make it sound like it was Scott that had taken off.

"I would have stopped him, but with the gun shot I thought he'd be dangerous."

Fox, even out of breath, managed to find the energy to yell at his agents to search every trailer.

Sam objected, "You have to have a warrant to search these people's homes."

"Son, you're young. No doubt you may go far in this hick community, but I am an agent of the Federal Security Agency. I'll be damned if I let a hick sheriff stop me from my job," an angry George Fox spat with venomous intensity.

Fox announced that he and Wylie would follow in the direction of the car. He then ordered Sheriff Martin to join them. Sam, who had lost what little enthusiasm he had for the arrest in the first place, reluctantly followed the two agents in his squad car.

Soon Ike was opening up trailer after trailer. The searching agents then demanded to see both the laundromat and the store. Ike felt his heart skip a beat when they walked around each building.

In the cellar, Jenny was the first to hear the activity above. She made a quiet "Shhh" and everyone went silent.

Ike prayed and offered up a silent "thank you" when the agents didn't give the junk pile a second glance. Instead they returned to the office when they were finished. It appeared nearly to be over, and Ike began to find some peace. Now, they need only to wait for Agent Fox and hope that he believed he had lost sight of his quarry again.

Scott did his best to stem the bleeding by pressing on his shoulder. The pain of the pressure made him throw up. He was too afraid to move or pull out his sphere. He was convinced they would see the sphere's light. His thoughts had become confused and muddled. From time to time, he was sure the agents were still outside the cave. Other moments all he heard was silence.

I seemed to be getting darker with every passing second. He wondered how it could be dark so soon. For a while he was sure he had lost consciousness, or maybe this all was a bad dream. Fear and pain kept him planted on the floor of the cave. Before he could think one more thought, the darkness overtook him.

It was almost five o'clock when Fox returned. He was quickly given a report that there was no sign of Forrester or Hayden in the trailer park. Fox muttered that Hayden's car had been found in the town and it looked as if he and the others might have escaped by bus or hitchhiking. His anger was building into one of his fiery snits.

Unable to give into the idea that he had missed the aliens again, he ordered the group to recheck the trailers. Ike repeated his earlier action opening each trailer as Fox inspected them one by one. The residents made a big show of objecting to the violation of their rights.

Gene soon arrived with Annie. Sam who had been horrified by much of George Fox's behavior had been standing by the office in disgust as Fox made his personal search. When Annie got out of the car he walked to her only to be given a freezing cold shoulder.

"I was doing my job Annie," Sam quietly said, defending himself and following her to her trailer. Sam noticed that Fox was heading down with Ike to the lodge.

Annie whipped her head around to face him, and hissed angrily, "No you weren't! You wanted to get Scott into trouble. You were jealous that Howard liked him better than you. You don't need to worry, because you won't be seeing me or Howard anymore. Just go do your job!"

Sam was sick, "He was wanted by the FSA, but I didn't mean for this much trouble. That Fox is nuts! Please, Annie. I love you. I am sorry."

Annie's heart broke, and with tears she said, "You have no idea...what you have done. You don't have to worry about Howard liking you or not, because we're through!" Annie slammed the door.

Sam stood devastated. He loved Annie and he wished he hadn't called George Fox. For the life of him he couldn't figure out what this kid could possibly have done that warranted this madness. Of course Fox refused to divulge the charges against this kid and his dad. That was another reason Sam disliked the agent. Sam walked back to the office wondering if his world was over.

It wasn't long before Fox walked in the direction of the store and across to the laundromat.

In the cellar it was Amy who first heard Fox's voice. Paul reached for her hand in the darkness. He knew how fearful Amy was of Fox and he could feel the fear in the tension of her hand. He could also hear her beginning to breathe rapidly. He squeezed her hand hoping to comfort her as best he could.

Howard continued to soothe Adam as he had for hours. His gentle hushing of the baby's whiney grunts seemed to work every time. Except when they changed his diaper, and Amy fed him, Howard was Adam's constant companion. Paul was genuinely glad he was there.

Ike held his breath as Agent Fox gave the place one last look. Defeated Fox went away from the hiding place and made his way to the car.

When his team was readying to leave Fox handed Ike a card.

"If you see them again or find any sign of them, call me. They are extremely dangerous."

Lara who had come out from the office with Mary asked, "What did they do?" It unnerved her knowing that the man in front of her would gather her up if he knew her biology. It was madness.

Fox ignored her, and repeated, "Call me, or risk federal charges."

"I don't think they will be back, do you? I mean I have old folks and kids living here?" Ike said, giving his finest performance as a worried man.

Fox shook his head.

"No, I suspect they are long gone."

Then he entered his car and slammed its door in disgust. Grinding gravel under their tires as they accelerated, the two cars holding the agents rushed toward the highway. Sam, crestfallen, got into his car and slowly accelerated out of the _Cove_.

The _Cove_ people trickled out of their trailers. When Ike was positive the agents were not coming back, he made his way towards the cellar.

Carefully in the fading sunlight, he yanked the pile of junk off the door and pulled it open.

"You can come out! That Fox is gone."

As the family and Howard came out, Amy looked to Ike, and asked, "Where is Scott?"

Ike shook his head, and replied, "I don't know. He came back before Amy could find him at that college. They took a shot at him and chased him into the woods. Fox was sure he had him cornered in a cave, but it turned out to be a bear. Our Annie tricked him. She took your car and dumped it in town. They think he got away. So, I would suspect Scott is still in the woods hiding."

Amy gave Lara a knowing glance. It was as if her vision had come true. Lara hoped she would still be proved wrong. Paul had not claimed precognition within his alien abilities. Lara had hoped now more than ever she did not have a real psychic ability. She prayed she'd been wrong and Scott would be found unharmed.

"I know where he is. He is at my hideout," Howard stated.

"What hideout?" Annie asked.

"It's where I hurt my leg. I showed Scott. I know he is there."

Howard's certainty was enough for Paul, and he asked Howard to show him. At least it was somewhere to start.

Unable to hold anyone back, with the exception of Carl, Evelyn, and Adam, the crowd of the _Cove_ followed Howard into the woods. Paul and Amy took out their spheres. At once, Amy grabbed hold of Paul in fear. He knew why. Scott's pull on the sphere was very weak.

"Something is wrong with Scott," Paul announced. He felt the need to prepare them all.

Jenny did her best to steel herself for the worst.

Ike replied, "They must have hit him with that shot."

"Oh good lord," Babs uttered, "That poor kid."

They picked up their speed. Then out of the blue, Howard stopped and yelled, "Scott! Are you in there?"

Paul did not see a cave, but Howard pointed and said, "He ain't answering me. Is he shot?"

Paul noticed the opening, and holding everyone back including Jenny and Amy, he slipped into the cave. With his sphere lighting the cave, he spotted Scott's limp form. He was unconscious and slouched on the floor. He still had his hand now weakly laid on his wounded shoulder. Paul could see the large blood stains down the cave wall and on the front of Scott's coat and hands. Scott had been shot.

"Scott," Paul said hoping to rouse him, but there was no movement. This was his son dying in front of him. For the first time Paul noticed a new emotion burning its way into his soul. It wasn't only anger, but more intense. Paul did not know what to call the feeling, but he knew it was directed at Fox.

Paul rushed to his side and called out, "He is here! He has been shot!"

"No!" Amy cried and she felt her knees give way. Gene caught her before she fell. It was her fear. In a flash she re-lived the terror of Lin's death. She couldn't live without Scott. She just couldn't. Amy did her best to find the strength to rise above fear. She did her best to recover. More than anything, she wanted to go to Scott.

Jenny pushed into the cave and gasped at her son's appearance. The blue light made him look deathly white. For a split second she was afraid he was dead. She went next to Paul and kneeled on the ground.

She did her best to check her emotions and asked, "Is he...alive? Oh, Paul."

"He is alive," Paul replied.

Paul pulled back Scott's blood soaked coat and shirt to expose the entry wound of the bullet. He pulled him forward and saw a larger wound on Scott's back.

Paul focused on his sphere and the wound in Scott's body. The bleeding stopped. Paul knew he had closed the wound, but still Scott did not waken.

Behind them the others came. The space filled with people. Amy sat at Scott's feet trying not to cry.

"He's lost a lot of blood," Gene said, "We need to get him out of here."

Paul nodded. Soon Paul, Kirk, Gene and Ike had hold of Scott. It was tricky getting him out of the cave, but when they did they made their way out of the woods at the quickest pace the trail would allow. Amy used her sphere to light the way.

Ike took them right toward the trailer in which they had been staying, and instructed Mary to go fetch their emergency kit. It wasn't long before he realized it wouldn't be needed. As he laid Scott on the sofa and removed his shirt, he could see the wound was gone. In its place was a taunt and jagged edged scar.

He turned to Paul, "You fixed him?"

Paul replied, "I closed the hole in Scott's body, but I cannot fix the blood he has lost. There is no more I can to do." Paul voice cracked as he faced his own limitations to help Scott.

"I don't think it would be smart taking him to the hospital in Lake Park," Ike noted.

Paul looked to Jenny. It was a great risk to take Scott into the town where George Fox was still present. Paul's face reflected his uncertainty; he wanted to do all he could for their son. He did not care what Fox would do to him. His concern was only for Scott.

Jenny wiped her eyes and found some inner strength.

"No, for now we keep him here. But...but if he gets any worse we will risk it." She did he best to find comfort that Scott had survived other near death situations. She prayed that whatever combination of human and alien he may be, that somehow it would give him special strength.

Annie chimed in, "He is probably in shock we need to keep him warm."

"Let's take him to the bedroom," Gene suggested.

Paul nodded and he and Gene brought Scott to lie on the bed in Paul and Jenny's room. Amy helped Paul remove Scott's dirty and blood encrusted clothing. Then they wrapped him in blankets. Then they sat and watched.

Ike and Gene returned to the cellar to bring back the family's belongings. Paul sat transfixed looking at Scott's duffel sitting on the floor. Four years of panicked packing and racing away from Fox. Memories sat stuffed inside a duffel bag, and Paul "unpacked" them all as he sat vigil for his son.

Carl brought back Adam who was balling wildly. Amy reached for her son knowing Adam was hungry and tired from his day. It was also a way to vicariously hang onto Scott. She needed him in so many ways. Everything that had been made human in her was because of Scott. When she was new to this human body she had the union with his mind and it had produced in her a hunger to be more like him. Love of him had led to a union of bodies and it had produced a new and unique humanity in Adam. Scott was woven into her humanness in so many ways that to continue she must be with Scott. The human heart that he set beating wildly with his love would surely stop without him.

Amy took a place at Scott's side nursing Adam and watching Scott for any sign of consciousness. Paul and the rest of the _Cove_ retreated to sit in the living room.

For the longest time no one in the crowded room spoke. Paul sat with Jenny in his arms. Jenny's eyes were red and puffy, but she fought to maintain her composure. It would do Scott no good for her to fall apart.

Mary made coffee and brought it to them first. Then she carefully handed cups to the others. Mary couldn't help feel like they were too many people for this family to take. She began giving quiet signals for everyone to disperse.

Ike took a swig of his coffee, and said, "I best get back to the office. If there is any trouble I'll honk my car horn three times." He put his hand on Paul's shoulder, "I'll be praying for your boy."

Gene sent Kirk home with Frances for it was getting late. Annie hugged Jenny and took Howard next door, but not without considerable protest from Howard.

"I wanted to thank you, Howard. You helped us. You were very brave. We made need your help tomorrow. Go get some sleep so you will be ready," Paul told Howard. It seemed to do the trick and he went silently home.

Carl soon led Evelyn out the door and promised to say the Rosary for Scott tonight. Paul had no idea what it meant, but he thought it sounded kind and thanked Carl.

Mary and Babs began fussing about the kitchen, while Lara and Gene sat and waited with Paul and Jenny.

All they could do was wait.

In the bedroom, Amy moved from her chair to the spot next to Scott in bed. She moved onto the bed sitting against the headboard. With Adam in her arm she reached for Scott's hand. Then she begged him to wake up. The only answer in the silence was his chest rising and falling. In that she took comfort. She soon found his hand with her own. It was still far too cold, but she could feel the energy of his life force. Amy did her best for over an hour to will Scott awake, but he slept on.

Finally, she had become tired and closed her eyes. It was then she felt a squeeze. Before Scott released the pressure on her hand, Amy's eyes flew open.

"Scott?"

Suddenly, Scott murmured as if half asleep, "Amy could you roll off my shoulder? It is really hurting tonight."

She was nowhere near his shoulder. Amy caught her breath in the middle of what could be described as a laugh and a sob combined. Then she watched as Scott's eyes fluttered open. His eyes darted about the room.

"Where am I? I thought I was in our room...no, I was in the cave? Fox was...Are you all okay? Where is my Mom and Dad?" Scott sputtered and slowly began to panic. Amy caressed his face unable to quit smiling. She leaned down and kissed him.

"They are okay. We are okay. I will get them."

Amy got up and set Adam in his baby seat and went to the door.

"He is awake!" she yelled. Paul and Jenny immediately came running.

Jenny flew to his side, Paul directly behind.

"How do you feel, Scottie?" Jenny asked.

Scott tensed up as he tried to sit up, but his shoulder no longer was the piercing hurt as it had been. It was however extremely stiff. He glanced down as it came out from the blankets covering him. He saw the scar and replied, "I thought I remembered getting shot. You must have healed it. Thanks." He looked to Paul with gratitude.

"I thought only to stop the bleeding. Closing the hole quickly left the marks on your skin. I am sorry — I could try to fix it," Paul said referring to the scarring.

"It's fine. From what I last remember — and I don't seem to remember much — I had a ton of blood pumping out of me... Not to mention a cranky bear as a roommate. I am going to have to break the news to Howard that he will have to replace his stash of Twinkies. Yogi found them."

Amy and Jenny chuckled with a sense of relief. Scott was back with his distinctive sense of humor.

Scott smiled, and said, "I am glad I woke up here...heck, I'm glad I woke up." Then his face changed, "Where is Fox?"

"In Lake Park—as far as we know. Our friends did a good job convincing him we were gone," replied Jenny, who went on to tell Scott everything that had happened while he was in the cave.

Scott looked to his dad.

"What do we do next?"

"We wait until Fox is out of town and then we move on," Paul said, rather disheartened. It is what they always did.

Mary piped up from the doorway where she, Babs, Gene, and Lara had been silently observing, "_Why_ must you move on?"

"Fox will be looking for us," Paul replied.

Mary shook her head and corrected him, "Fox looked for you, dear. In fact he has looked here twice. I suspect the man isn't going to bother to come back here anytime soon. So why should you leave? You have a job...Jenny a chance to do her art, Scott a college, Amy and Adam a group of built in babysitters. Why do you have to leave?"

Paul considered and then turned to his family and asked, "Do you think we should stay?" He knew that from here in this type of decision belonged to all of them. They were a family and would make decisions as a family.

"For the first time, even more so than Carter, I feel like I am home. I know I do not want to leave if we don't have to," Scott said with earnestness.

Amy beamed holding tightly to Scott, and replied, "I like it here. The humans are good. It feels right to stay."

Jenny grinned leaned her head on Paul's shoulder, and said, "I think we have a unanimous decision."

Paul smiled at Mary.

"We will stay. We will stay as long as we can."

Lara chuckled, "Welcome to the family — welcome home."

The next morning...Heaven's Cove...

Sam hesitated in heading back to the _Cove_. He happily saw Fox leave his hotel and drive to Boise to catch an eleven o'clock flight. He now had to go and apologize to Annie. Sam hoped the fact that Fox had failed to find her friend would help his cause.

When he turned into _Heaven's Cove_, he noticed Kirk and Fran following their parents into the trailer Hayden had been using. Right now it seemed to be the hub of _Cove_ activity.

Sam carefully approached the trailer and walked up the stairs. Before he even opened the door, Sam could hear talking and laughing.

His inner "cop" swung open the door to find the entire inhabitants of the Cove gathered around none other than Scott Hayden. Scott was sitting on the couch. He looked tired and weak, but as celebratory as the rest of the crowd.

"You need to stay where you are Hayden," Sam said, pulling out his weapon. He knew his duty was to arrest Scott.

"Sam Martin! Are you out of your mind?!" Annie yelled from the kitchen area behind him.

Sam kept his eyes on Hayden. Fox had said he was dangerous, although from the look of him now Sam seriously doubted it.

"Dammit, Annie," Sam bellowed over his shoulder, "I have to do my job. I have to arrest him. Where is Forrester? He has to be around here too."

"Do your job? What are you going to charge them with? Seriously! When you are done you better grab that baby sleeping in the bedroom and put cuffs on his little wrists. Fox wants him too," Annie said, coming around Sam to face him.

"What are you talking about? Fox said Forrester and Hayden are who he wants," Sam replied incredulously.

Paul then came from the kitchen and stepped in front of Sam's drawn weapon. He calmly replied, "He was lying."

Sam become more nervous stated, "I don't want any trouble Forrester. Go sit on the couch with your son. I don't want any one getting hurt." Paul did as he was told.

"But we will be hurt. I suspect when Fox gets a hold of us we won't survive more than a few weeks," Scott said to Sam.

Sam had always been a good judge of character, and Scott appeared sincere. He had heard of corrupt cops and feds, so he began to wonder if Fox worked for organized crime. Fox certainly gave the impression of someone not to be trusted.

"What are you talking about?"

Paul motioned for Sam to sit down.

"Please. We will tell you. You can put the gun away. We will not hurt you."

Sam was unsure. He was sheriff, and putting down his weapon could put him at risk. Yet here around him were people he would trust with his life. He had known most of them for years. He needed to know why they had protected this family.

"Please, Sam. I have told them you are a good human," Annie begged.

How Annie spoke gave him hope that all was not lost between them, but then he considered her words and confused replied, "Good _human_?"

Based on Annie's beseeching appearance alone, Sam put his weapon back in his holster and slowly sat down in his chair.

Paul then told a story like nothing Sam had heard before. When he was done Sam scanned the faces of the crowd that had gathered around him. He was waiting for someone to crack up and tell him it was all a joke. His gaze met only serious faces, all earnestly wanting him to believe.

"Aliens."

Paul replied, "Yes."

Scott added, "You can do your own research. Call anyone who knows Fox. They will tell you why he chases us. He chases the 'aliens' and the 'offspring'."

Howard came over to Sam and held onto his arm. Sam could feel his resistance to accepting the story waning. "Please, don't let Fox hurt them, Sam. You're one of the good guys," Howard pleaded.

"Okay. Take me to the office phone. I have a friend who works for the Feds. If he says what you say — I will believe it...I don't know how — but I will believe. Just stay here."

Paul nodded.

The group sat as Ike and Sam walked down the road to the _Cove's_ office.

Then they waited. They waited nearly a half an hour. No one was able to speak. Jenny and Amy came to sit by their husbands.

The creak of the door and the enlightened face of Sam Martin told them all. If not that, then Ike's broad grin told the rest of the story.

"I can't believe it. He said Fox was after aliens. You all are aliens?" Sam said, still taking in something that was almost incomprehensible.

"Yes," Paul replied.

"You have done nothing wrong," Sam stated more than asked.

"No. Fox wants us because of who we are," Amy added.

Sam lowered his head. He was facing a profound moral dilemma.

"We would like to stay here and be a family. Live our lives as normal."

Sam raised his head, and replied, "I'll not stop you."

A cheer broke out in the small room. Annie ran over and threw her arms around Sam.

She kissed him, and then said, "I knew you were a good guy. I knew it." Sam smiled and kissed her back. Then if his heart wasn't elated enough, Howard moved and hugged him. A lump formed in his throat.

"Thanks Sam. You helped my friends," Howard said appreciatively.

"You are welcome, buddy," Sam replied. He had a hunch he had finally had his breakthrough with Howard.

Gene smacked Sam on the back, "You are one of us now!"

Sam wasn't sure how he felt about that, but then regarded Annie and Howard.

"I think I want to become a permanent member sometime soon," Sam said pointedly toward Annie.

She blushed, and whispered, "I think that might be possible."

Fox looked out the window as his plane made its way east. Somewhere out in that jungle of ignorance was an alien menace. Fox had begun to believe it was like a virus. He wondered when it would overwhelm humanity.

Fox knew he would have another chance, and one day soon he would capture the aliens. He must to protect all the families down beneath him living out in the middle of no place. He had to win.

December 25th...Heaven's Cove...

"Merry Christmas!" Ike shouted as Paul and his family arrived at the Lodge. The place was aglow in a rainbow of twinkling lights.

"Merry Christmas!" Paul responded in kind.

Then his family came to a table filled with their friends. They took in the scene. A glistening table stood before them. Howard and Fran had found a spot to play with a couple of new toys. Kirk was excited and loudly describing the stars he had seen with his new telescope. Babs and Mary laughed at the abundance of food as they put more platters on the table. Gene and Ike sat with Sam discussing a recent football game. Carl was by the fire with Evelyn holding a sprig of mistletoe over her head. Lara admired Annie's new engagement ring. At all this, Scott sighed.

"What?" Paul asked hearing the sigh.

"I was just thinking again. There really is **no place **like home."

Paul smiled in agreement.

_The End_

**Author's Note:** I came to like the Cove folks as I wrote this story. Howard Lee Pike had become my new favorite character. One story was not nearly enough to explore how Howard and Adam "communicate." I want to build on that eventually in another story.

Could what some people call "psychics" be the descendants of other Starmen? I had fun with that idea. I need more time with Lara too. I hope she is another colorful thread in the tapestry of the "hybrid" concept.

I dread the moment they will have to leave their new home. Yet they will have to leave. Fox will be back. Fox is always back.

I love making Fox crazy, but a little bit right too. Hybrids are popping up now here in Idaho. It makes me wonder how many more of them there might be out in the world. That crazy uncle on your mother's side may not be nuts, he may be alien...

*Thank you S.S.I. (Spotlight Starman International). Their website provided the information about the name of the home star of our Starman. Their website is the hub of all Starman activity.


End file.
